


The Thief

by Vedis



Series: Beginnings of the Leo Trio [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nightmares, Pre-Fates, mentions of past trauma, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: When Leo spares Niles's life instead of executing him for breaking into Krakenburg and makes him his retainer, Niles has to adjust to life off the streets and figure out who he is when he's not struggling to survive. The only thing he never doubts is his undying devotion to Leo. Also he falls hopelessly in love with Camilla, which is awkward for everyone.
Series: Beginnings of the Leo Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185722
Comments: 23
Kudos: 6





	1. It Would All Come Down To This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for checking this out!  
> This is my second published fanfiction piece and I'm really excited to hear what y'all think!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated because I am always looking to improve.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles breaks into Krakenburg and Leo changes his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for checking this out!  
> This is my second published fanfiction piece and I'm really excited to hear what y'all think!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated because I am always looking to improve.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Running. Niles was panting and sweat was pouring down his face, but he didn't care. _Should've known better. This is stupid. Stupid! Why do I always have to cut it so close?_ Niles swerved around a tall black pillar, threw himself onto the railing, and slid down with the brown sack held loosely in his left hand. _Oh, yes. This is why I do these things. The thrill of it._ As he dismounted his left foot tripped over his right and he stumbled into another pillar. _Good thing the others weren't here to see that._ He laughed triumphantly as he slung his burden over his shoulder and raced to the servant's entrance where he was supposed to meet up with the rest of his group. _Wait, where are they?_ Niles didn't hear the familiar sounds of clashing steel, and drunken laughter, and the whinnies of anxious horses. He burst through the door and saw absolutely nothing. _They're gone._ He dropped the suddenly heavy sack on the ground between his feet. _They left me._ He took a deep shaky breath.  
“ _Dastards_!” he screamed into the dark night sky and to no one in particular. _Well, it's not over yet._ Niles chuckled to himself. He then snatched up the stolen treasure and ran back into Krakenburg. He heard angry voices as he darted through empty hallways and between more of those god-forsaken pillars. He laughed silently to himself. _Let's watch them try and catch me!_

His shoes slipped on the slick marble floor and he made a skidding sound as his backside met the floor. _Darn!_  
“There!” someone shouted, “He's right there; I see him!” Niles was up and running before the man had had time to finish pointing his finger in his direction. _They've seen me now. The jig is up._ Niles laughed with a wild glee. _It's all over, it's all finally over._ He could have just given himself up to the palace guards, but if he was going out, Niles was going out with a bang. At last he reached the top of the staircase and threw himself into a heavy door. It gave way under the sudden impact of him, and Niles delighted in the horrible screech the hinges uttered as they breathed their last. He let his aching body collapse onto the ground in the center of the dusty room. 

Then he laughed until he cried. _Of course it would all come down to this. I knew it all along, didn't I?_ He laughed at his own misery as it simultaneously delighted and disgusted him. _I'm expendable. The perfect scapegoat. This was their plan from the start._ Dark shadows fell across him and he looked up the dark silhouettes of those who would be his murderers. _My executioners_ , he corrected himself. _It isn't murder to kill a rat, especially not a street rat with teeth._

“What's your name?” demanded a younger voice than Niles had been expecting. The room became suddenly bright as guards surrounded the boy, who seemed to to be about his age yet to somehow be their leader. Niles squinted up at him and laughed spitefully.  
“I have no name. I am no one, just a ghost.”  
“You are not a ghost,” argued the boy with a thick scowl crawling over him. _Oh how I would love to find out what made him tick and get under his skin and watch him squirm._ He continued, “You are a thief, an outlaw, an all out scoundrel.” Niles laughed wickedly and the boy's glare darkened.  
“Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?” the boy asked indignantly looking down at Niles as if he could scare him.  
“No, please . . . enlighten me.” The boy didn't hesitate.  
“I am Prince Leo of Nohr, and this is my home which you have invaded. You are at my mercy.” Niles chuckled.  
“Oh my, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Please, don't hurt me. I'm just so afraid of the big, scary prince.”  
“Don't taunt me. I would be well within my rights under the law to kill you right now. Do you know what the penalty for breaking into the royal palace is? Niles' eyes changed as he smiled maliciously up at him. “ _Death_.”

Something in the way he had said it made Leo's blood run cold. He shivered and stared down at the intruder, who was shaking violently, and whose face held a wild look. Leo had no idea what to do. The delinquent crawled towards him and looked up at him with a horrible look in his eyes.  
“Kill me.”  
“What?!” Leo had never expected this taunting condescending criminal to beg for death at his feet.  
“Kill me.” Leo kept staring at him so Niles continued, screaming now.  
“I have nothing left! I never had anything and they left me behind, the dastards! They abandoned me! Just kill me! Kill me, please! I'm nobody, I have nothing! I'm just a ghost. _Just kill me already_!” As his shrieks echoed through the empty halls, Leo knew the sound of that broken person with nothing to live for would haunt him forever. He wondered how many more people were living like this in Nohr, how many of his subjects were condemned to such a fate. He looked down tenderly at the miscreant. Niles's face was on Leo's feet and he was sobbing, his whole body shaking from the violence of his grief.  
“No.”  
Niles looked up in shock at the prince.  
“Why not?” he whimpered in a sad raspy voice, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face.  
“Because you're going to be my retainer.” Niles could feel the surprise radiating off the guards though they didn't dare let it show on their faces. He sniffled and wiped his face with a ratty sleeve. “Why?”  
“Because I need someone like you. Someone with no ties or loyalties to anyone but me. Someone who so obviously has a history that he can't be blackmailed. Someone who can take care of himself and can watch my back. Someone who has nothing to live for and therefore throws himself into danger like he's committing suicide. Someone who I can trust.”  
“I've given you no reason to trust me, _Leo_.”  
“No, but I can see it in your eyes. You _want_ to trust me. You want something to believe in.” Leo paused before continuing to be sure that his words would have the desired effect. “Believe in _me_. Pledge your loyalty to me and you will never be alone again. Trust me and I will trust you. What do you say?” 

“You're stupid,” said Niles without hesitation, “You have no reason to trust me. You have no reason to believe that this isn't just a plot for me to get close to you and kill you . . . _or worse_.” Niles licked the fronts of his teeth hungrily with his tongue, so obviously imagining all the horribly wonderful things he could do to him. Leo shivered again.  
“I won't kill you.” Niles' face fell. Leo continued, “You're going to become my retainer. I know you want to.”  
“I don't.”  
“It pays well?”  
“You think I care about that?” “  
Well, as of a few minutes ago you were robbing my home.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine what? You'll do it?!”  
“One condition.”  
“You aren't really in the position to make conditions.”  
“Sure I am,” Niles said confidently, standing up and rising to his full height, which was higher than the prince's, to Leo's immense dissatisfaction. “I'll be treated respectfully,” he said, his one eye somehow staring down both of Leo's.  
“Of course,” Leo answered incredulously. “You're going to hold a very respected position within the palace.” Niles ignored him and kept going.  
“And if anyone disrespects me to my face, I'm allowed to hurt them.”  
“I'm not willing to have anyone injured over your pride.”  
“I won't do anything to them that I can't do with my tongue.” Leo, as well as the guards, looked disgusted.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I'll say anything I want to anyone at any time for any reason.” Leo looked at him shrewdly so he amended his statement.  
“Except for you . . . and anyone you respect . . . to a certain degree.”

Leo nodded his agreement and proceeded to guide Niles through the act of swearing his allegiance.  
“Now rise,” Leo said when it was done.  
“Yes, milord.” The words sounded strangely natural and sincere coming from his new retainer's lips.  
“Niles,” said Leo, pausing to let himself get a good feel of the name which he would be using countless times a day for possibly the rest of his life.  
“Yes, milord?”  
“Never mind, let's go.” Leo turned and started heading towards the door. Niles quickly fell into stride a bit too closely behind him on his left. He would need to teach Niles about personal space. “Where to, milord?”  
“To see my siblings.” 

He heard Niles stop dead in his tracks and begin to protest but he quickly thought better of it and reassumed his place behind Leo. His sudden shift from insolent to subservient had surprised Leo but he did not find it displeasing. There were a few moments where nothing could be heard except for Leo's confident footsteps and Niles' lazier ones following his. But just a few.  
“Why, milord?” As if by nature the pattern of Niles' footsteps had changed to match Leo's so that if you were listening to them walking you would hear only one set of footsteps.

“Stop that.”  
“Stop what, milord?” _'That!'_ Leo wanted to scream, but decided against it. He sighed and assumed it was a force of habit.  
“Never mind, Niles. We're going to introduce you to my siblings.”  
“What for?”  
“It's important that they know who you are.”  
“Why's that?”  
“So that they don't think you're an intruder!” There was a pause.  
“But, milord, I _am_ an intruder.”  
“Not anymore.” Then Leo realized that Niles wasn't trying his patience intentionally, he was probably just scared of meeting the other royal children. “Don't worry, they won't hurt you.”  
Niles scoffed. “Me, worry? Ridiculous!” Niles laughed in what he hoped was a confident fashion but Leo could hear his nerves through it.  
“I'm just trying to help you.”  
“I thought I was supposed to be helping you.” Leo sighed.  
“You're impossible.”  
“Ah, apologies, milord,” said Niles playfully.

Then they were there. Leo pushed open the door and motioned for Niles to follow him in. Niles reluctantly did so. He looked around and saw the three royals. Maybe he could figure out who was who by Leo's descriptions. The big man with noble features must be Xander. The gorgeous woman with the purple hair must be Camilla. And the tiny sleeping little girl with the blond pigtails must be Elise.  
“Did you manage to catch them?” asked the tall muscular man with hair as light as Leo's, who Niles was assuming was Xander, “Because I couldn't.”  
“No,” said Leo. “Just one.” Suddenly all eyes were on Niles. He smiled mockingly at him and forced himself to keep from straightening his posture.  
_Don't show them how scared you are. That won't help you at all._ He didn't allow himself a deep breath, only many shallow nearly imperceptible ones.  
“Who's this?” the towering man asked Leo sternly.  
“I'm a thief,” said Niles easily.  
“My new retainer,” corrected Leo, giving Niles a warning look.  
“You made this thieving _rat_ your _retainer_?!” Leo's older brother demanded.  
“Please,” cut in the curvy woman with the purple hair, Camilla. “Look at him, Xander, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He doesn't mean us any harm. Look how pitiful and darling he is! Please, brother, let Leo keep him.” Niles bristled at the princess's gentle voice. He had no need for her pity.

“Camilla,” Xander began. “Look at him. He isn't worthy of our trust. He should've been executed, not adopted like some lost puppy. Look, even now he's _smirking_ at us.” Leo narrowed his eyes at Niles, and Niles quickly corrected his expression and shifted his gaze to the floor.  
“But Xander,” Camilla argued, “He _is_ a lost puppy. A cute helpless lost puppy. We can't just _kill_ > him! Look at him, all he needs is a little love.” Niles began to protest that he was _not_ , in fact, a lost puppy, but Leo silenced him with a glare, and gestured for him to sit down. Niles wouldn't disgrace himself by sitting near them so he dropped down on the floor behind where Leo was standing, earning himself a harsh look but no reprimand.  
“Camilla, you're being ridiculous. Look at him, as well as a bow and arrows I can count at least five dagger outlines under his clothes, and I would bet anything that there are others I can't see.”  
“Then you would have wagered correctly, milord,” said Niles unhelpfully from the floor. “Enough,” Leo hissed at him. Niles hid his amused smirk by hanging his head in feigned remorse. 

“I'm not asking for your permission,” Leo explained meeting Xander's hard expression with one of equal frostiness.  
“I'm merely informing you of my decision.” There was a long chilly silence before Xander began clapping his hands slowly and smiling down at his younger brother.  
“Well done.”  
“What?” Leo asked, staring up at him baffled.  
“If this is what you're doing I will support you. I merely wanted to see if you would stand up to me and defend your decision. Which you did. Well done.”  
“Um, thanks?” said Leo confusedly.  
Camilla laughed happily. “I told you he would, Xander! Congratulations, Leo!” She wrapped her arms tightly around Leo and nearly suffocated him within an affectionate embrace. Leo emerged looking irritated and red as he scowled at his sister. Niles snickered. “Well, we can't forget you!” Camilla exclaimed Before Niles could protest, he was being smothered against her breasts, and he was drowning in wave after wave of violet hair and lavender perfume. His entire body was tense, but he didn't know how to escape her grasp without offending Leo's older brother. So he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe in as little of her wonderful scent as he could until she released him. When she did, he collapsed panting on the floor and Leo smirked down at him.

“See,” said Camilla, “That wasn't so bad was it?” Before Niles could think of a properly cutting retort, she had turned to Xander. “See, brother, he doesn't mean us any harm. He just needs to be taken care of.”  
Xander rolled his eyes and addressed Leo. “If you trust him that's enough for me.”  
“Thank you, brother.”  
“But,” Xander continued, “You're going to need to teach him to hold his tongue.” Leo groaned and Niles smiled happily up at his new liege.  
“Yes, milord. I ought to learn to hold my tongue. Maybe you can help me with that. I promise not to bite.” Leo groaned again, which Niles apparently took as encouragement as he continued talking. “It will probably take a _long_ time as I've spent my entire life being _awfully_ naughty. You'll probably have to punish me _again_ and _again_ to make it sink in. In fact –”  
“Silence!” boomed Xander, and while it was enough to make Niles shut his mouth, it was not enough to wipe the smug expression off his face. How Xander would love to teach him some respect.

Leo and Niles were walking down the halls. Leo was obviously angry, and, as much as that thrilled his retainer, Niles was not willing to break the silence. So they walked wordlessly down the poorly lit halls of Krakenburg. They reached a door and Leo opened it and passed through, gesturing harshly for Niles to follow. Niles followed Leo through a large room and through another door into a smaller (though still quite well-sized) room with a big window with a wide window seat.  
“This is your room. You will sleep here.”  
“Yes, milord.” _Stuck inside here every night in a room adjoining with Leo's and the only entrance through his. This will limit my sex life._  
“In the morning you will come and report to me at six. Any questions?” Leo asked.  
“One. How am I supposed to know it's six?”  
“There's a clock right there.” Niles laughed and Leo looked at him, so obviously annoyed. “What's so funny?”  
“I can't read,” said Niles, still laughing.  
“Oh.” Leo felt his face flush with embarrassment. _Of course he can't read. Who would've ever bothered to teach him?_  
“Not a problem,” Leo said after an awkward pause which Niles had enjoyed greatly, “I'll teach you.” Niles snorted.  
“Don't you think it's a little late for that, milord?” 

“No,” Leo insisted. “Everyone should learn how to read. Besides, you can't be that far from my age.” There was a brief pause before he continued. “How old are you?” Niles shrugged.  
“How old are _you_?”  
“Fourteen,” said the prince.  
“Then I guess I'm fourteen, too.” Leo sighed exasperatedly.  
“That's not how it works.”  
“Why not?” Again Leo sighed.  
“Unless we were born on the exact same day we can't be the exact same age. If we were born even a few months apart then you could be anywhere from thirteen to fifteen and still be almost my age.” Niles nodded and for a minute Leo though that he understood.  
“How old would you like me to be, milord?”  
“That's not how it works either! I can't just _decide_ how old you are!” Niles hung his head dejectedly and looked disappointed. “You can be one next year,” said Leo. Niles head shot up, and he squinted at Leo as if trying to figure him out.  
“I thought I could only be thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen.”  
“Not if today's your birthday,” said Leo matter-of-factly.  
“If it was then I'd be turning older than zero.”  
“No, you are zero,” said Leo, “Today you have been born anew and this date marks a new era of your life.” As soon as the words left his mouth Leo expected Niles to make some suggestive remark about it being a 'date' but instead he only nodded solemnly.  
“And this era is yours, milord,” said Niles, dropping to one knee at his lord's feet. And Leo knew that he would never have any reason to doubt Niles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!  
> Starting on March 1st I am posting a chapter of a new story I'm working in called "When You Hold My Hand" every day for seven days (it's only seven chapters).  
> Comments and kudos make me very happy because I really want to become a better writer!


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo expects Niles to look respectable. Things don't go as Leo was hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I had some extra free time this afternoon so here you go (for anyone who's actually reading this)!  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and anyone is free to make a request for something in this fic or for another fic you'd like to see me write.

Niles lay awake on the window seat in his room for a long time that night. The bed was too soft and unfamiliar, but the stars were the same. He sighed deeply. He wasn't sure how to feel about this place. _Don't feel, just survive. But why? Only a few hours ago I was begging for death._ This place smelled musty and dark, but the streets smelled like blood. And rotten corpses and the filth coating the ground and the people alike. He knew he should be glad to be inside and away from the streets, but there was something off about all of this. _Why did Leo spare me? What does he really want with me?_ Not that it really mattered. For some reason or another Niles knew that he would never betray Leo. Leo, who had drawn a circle of ink around six o'clock. Niles wondered what he was supposed to do until then. _Probably sleep._ Niles sighed and looked wistfully up at the stars. _Though, he didn't explicitly tell me to sleep, or even ask me. He just said 'Good night, Niles'. Just because he's sleeping doesn't mean I have to._ He tore his eye reluctantly away from the night sky. _But I have to be up at six._

Niles was up before six easily. Probably four or five judging by the sky. He was used to not getting much sleep. His gaze shifted between the clock and the sky and the second it moved to six he was in Leo's room. Leo was already up and sitting at a desk facing a window with stacks of old books and faded papers stacked all around him.  
“Milord.”  
“Good morning, Niles. How did you sleep?” Leo acknowledged him without even glancing up from his work.  
“Fine. Though it was a bit boring all by myself.” Now Leo was looking at him.  
“That's hardly an appropriate comment to make to your liege.”  
“Milord!” Niles exclaimed, feigning shock, “I meant only that the streets are full of people and there are plenty of goings on to watch! I meant nothing unsuitable to be said in your presence.” Leo rolled his eyes at this performance.  
“Of course not,” he pretended to agree. Niles smiled wickedly at him, and Leo returned his attention to his desk. “Camilla will be here soon,” he said disinterestedly.  
“Camilla?”  
“Yes, she came and talked with me last night. I assumed you were eavesdropping.”  
“Was talking _all_ you did?”  
“Niles, _please_! She's my _sister_!”  
“Apologies, milord,” Niles offered cheerily.

Leo glared at him but didn't say anything else, which Niles took as permission to sit on Leo's windowsill and swing his feet against the wall behind him, letting his boots leave traces of mud in the wake of their touch. Leo decided it would probably be best just to have the maids clean it up later. Knowing that it was bothering him would give Niles too much of a reason to keep doing it.  
“What are we doing today, milord?” Niles asked easily after watching all those irritated expressions dance across his lord's face.  
“We're getting you settled,” said Leo. _Hm, not so good._ “Don't worry about me, milord. I'm settled. What are we doing next?”  
“Not so fast, Niles. You're a mess.”  
“Pardon me, milord?”  
“Look at yourself,” Leo ordered. And Niles did; he just didn't see the problem. He looked up expectantly at Leo.  
“I suppose you'll enlighten me?” Leo set the book down hard and looked him seriously in the eye. Niles smiled back at him.  
“Everything you're wearing is either too big or too small and you're filthy.” Leo took a deep breath and then asked, “Don't you want to look respectable?”

Niles had never considered whether or not he'd want to look respectable. Things like that had never really been his top priority. But he figured that looking respectable didn't sound like something he would ever be interested in.  
“Milord, thank you for your . . . _concern_ , but I'm good.”  
“You're good?”  
“These clothes serve their purpose and I don't have lice. What else could you expect of me?” asked Niles. Leo wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that.  
“Just, just do what Camilla tells you to.” Niles pouted.

Before he could protest Camilla had arrived, promised Leo she'd go easy on his new retainer, and whisked Niles away.  
“Thanks, Camilla,” Leo had said. “I owe you one.”  
“Nonsense,” Camilla had said, laughing. “It's my pleasure.” And then she left, dragging Niles along behind her.  
“Where are we going?” he asked, scowling up at her and trying in vain to free his arm from her iron grip.  
“You're taking a bath,” she said.  
Niles scoffed and said, “No I'm not.” Camilla only chuckled.  
“We'll see.” There was something off about this woman, something that wasn't afraid to be challenged. Something that maybe he would find himself obeying. A few more minutes of this uncomfortable way of walking passed. Niles thought about all the ways he could escape and all the awful things he could do to her once he did.  
“How much does Lord Leo respect you?”  
“Considerably, I should hope.” _Darn! Guess I'm playing nice._ They arrived outside a door which looked exactly like all the other doors except that it was cracked open and steam was escaping from within. Niles looked uncertainly at the door.“Come on in,” said her voice as she pulled him in. _Here goes nothing._

“Alright,” she said with her hands on her hips. Niles shivered and then silently cursed himself for showing such weakness. _What's there to be afraid of, anyway?_ She started pulling strange bottles and jars out of a small bag Niles hadn't previously noticed as she talked. “You're going to take a bath, put this on,” she said, setting some item or another on the counter without pausing. “And then you're going to get me, I'll be right out here waiting for you. Okay, sweetie?” Niles considered trying his mind games on her, but something about her made him settle on honesty.  
“I have no idea what to do.” She looked at him scrutinizingly, as if she was trying to figure out if he was toying with her or if he was actually serious right now. Either she settled on serious or Camilla decided that whatever game he was playing would be funner than fighting him. She held up the clothes.  
“If you don't know how to put these on I can get Argos, Xander's retainer, to help you. I know I wouldn't be much help in that department.” She paused and looked at him. “Is that it?” she asked smiling sweetly down at him. Something about her lavender perfume or her authoritative tone was so compelling that all Niles could think about doing was leaving his pretty marks on her to see if she'd cry or if she'd just laugh and ask if that was supposed to hurt. He licked his lips before realizing she'd asked him something.

He looked up at her, for some reason his usually quick mind taking longer than usual to process her words. He shook his head.  
“No, it's, um, it's just . . .” _Stop stuttering! What's wrong with me! What has she done to me?!_  
“Go ahead,” said Camilla, her voice soft and inviting, but with the sort of sharp edge that he'd love to cut himself with. It took a few tries in which Niles tripped uncharacteristically over his words for him to explain that he'd never actually taken a bath. “Well of course you haven't, dear! Silly me!” And she laughed good-naturedly at herself and, against Niles's protests – he assumed if she just gave him a quick explanation he could figure it out – called Argos. Niles ended up enjoying himself tormenting the poor man against his better judgment. It really was hysterical how red he could make this proud retainer when _he_ was the one naked in a bath tub.

Argos left with a “Nice meeting you, Niles. Come find me if you ever need anything, I'm right down the hall with Xander. Good luck, Camilla!”  
“Can I go?” Niles asked her once Argos was out of earshot. She laughed.  
“Not quite. Sit down.” He considered this for a moment, a moment she let him have, before complying. He took a deep breath as she reached into the bag. Her hand reemerged with sharp silver scissors.  
“Wh-what are you going to do with those?” His eye paced anxiously between her face and her hands.  
“Just hold still, sweetheart,” she said bringing the scissors slowly closer to him. Before he knew it he was up and running down the halls. He had let someone hold a sharp tool up to his face before. It was not happening again. He ran past a surprised butler and leaped agilely over a food cart being pushed by two maids. He spun anxiously around to see Camilla chasing after him. He sent the cart wheeling uncontrollably towards her with one kick before resuming his flight.

He rammed right into several castle servants pushing them out of his way. The shouts got louder and louder the farther he went. He started to wonder how long he could keep this up. He looked back to see how close they were – suddenly he was on the ground. He looked up and there was Prince Xander. He scurried to his feet.  
“Ah, apologies, your, um, majesty. I've gotta, um, go.” He wasn't surprised when the prince grabbed him firmly by the arm and began walking him back towards the commotion. “Pretty obvious, huh?” Niles asked casually after a few minutes of silence. He received a cold glare.  
“Yes,” said Xander, “Pretty obvious.” Niles squirmed and tried to free his arm. “No,” said Xander.  
“I'll stay right with you!” Niles protested, still struggling against Xander's firm grip.  
“No you won't.” _Apparently this head case thinks he can see right through me. Well he's wrong. He can't. Just because he happened to guess right this once doesn't mean he knows how I think. Nobody can read my mind. Looks like there's some authority which needs to be challenged._ Niles stopped struggling and smiled wickedly at that thought.  
“You're not in charge of me!” he cried out suddenly jerking his arm violently towards himself. All that earned him was a sore arm and a stern expression from his captor. All Xander said was,  
“Let's ask Leo about that.” He resumed walking as if that was the end of it. That was far from the end of it. He could _not_ just bring Leo into this.

Niles walked with him for a few steps. Just enough to make Xander believe he was playing nice now but not enough to get significantly closer to their destination. Quickly he dropped himself on the floor. His right eye locked with Xander's two harsh angry ones for just a split second before his lord's older brother spoke.  
“Get up.” Niles shook his head and smiled up at him defiantly. _I'm not being led around like some sheep. If he wants me to go somewhere he's gonna have to make me._ Apparently that wasn't a problem. Niles was too stubborn to stand up and walk again but he could admit, if only to himself, that being dragged across the palace floors was far less pleasant than it would've been to just walk with Xander like he's been told.  
“ _Get up_ ,” said a familiar and scornful voice. Niles leapt lightly to his feet and smiled innocently at Leo.  
“Greetings, milord. What have you been up to in my absence?” Leo didn't waste time with his retainer's games.  
“What's _wrong_ with you?” To Leo's great annoyance Niles's smile only widened. “ _No_ ,” said Leo, “No games. What were you _thinking_?” Niles hung his head but didn't answer. “Sorry,” said Leo to Camilla. Niles heard her voice but couldn't make out her words. Leo exchanged some words Niles couldn't catch with Xander and then Niles's arm was free. Leo's voice broke through his reverie.  
“Come.” And Niles did.

“Sit down,” said Leo once they were in his room and the door was closed behind them. Niles immediately dropped to the floor. “On the bed,” said Leo frustratedly. Niles moved reluctantly to the bed. Leo stood over him for a few minutes as if challenging him to break the silence. Niles was smarter than that. Eventually Leo sighed and sat down next to him. “What happened?” he asked in a gentle voice. Niles tensed, he wasn't stupid enough to just walk right into whatever trap Leo was laying for him. Niles sighed and looked down at his feet. The problem with these clothes was they didn't have his knives tucked away in them. Even though he would never even consider using them on Leo – for some reason he felt like he would die before doing that – he felt vulnerable and naked without them. Leo waited until Niles was ready to speak and eventually Niles had no choice but to give in.  
“She had scissors.” Leo nodded sympathetically and waited for him to elaborate. “She was bringing them closer and closer to my face and I panicked.” Niles squinted his eyes closed and took a deep shaky breath. “I didn't mean to run,” he said, putting his face in hands, unsure of how to deal with this sudden overflow of emotions. Leo put a reassuring hand on his arm and Niles nearly jumped out of his skin but Leo didn't move his hand and eventually he grew used to it. Maybe Leo wasn't laying a trap for him. Maybe he could trust Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> 


	3. Shocked Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Leo have different opinions on Niles and his behavior. Niles behaves the way he wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's chp three!  
> Enjoy!

Niles had ended up obeying Camilla. He had let her bring the scissors near his head and snip away. Leo promised that she wasn't really cutting his hair, only trimming it, as if that's what was bothering Niles. He couldn't decide what was harder, watching the scissors open and close inches away from his eye, or having them behind his head and knowing they were opening and closing but he couldn't see them. Leo had been standing partially behind him. Not far enpugh that he couldn't see him but far enough that he knew Leo could see Camilla. He didn't know why this made him feel better but it did. He ended up feeling stupid and trying to figure out what they'd drugged him with that made something deep inside of him want to trust Leo. _I have no reason to trust Leo. For all I know he's planning to sell me into slavery or something._ Niles realized he already practically was a slave, just one with a salary. What bothered him was how fine he was with this.

That day wasn't a fun day. Not that Niles expected it to be, fun days weren't for rats like him. Aside from taking a bath and getting his hair trimmed hee had to get measured by a seamstress and be given a tour of the castle, even though he insisted that he prefered his old clothes and he'd already seen most of the castle the previous night. But, though Camilla could be pestered and pleaded with, Leo's word was law, something Niles had better learn sooner than later. Then there were reading lessons. Apparently Leo hadn't been joking when he'd said he'd teach Niles to read. Niles wasn't so sure about reading. He assumed it would come in handy, in task lists and writing up reports and snooping, but it just seemed like another thing he would inevitably fail at, and losing Leo's faith in him was the last thing he wanted to do right now.  
“Sit down,” said Leo, gesturing towards one of the chairs at a small table in the library. Niles obeyed reluctantly.

“Alright,” Leo began while taking a few books from the shelves. “We'll start with these.” He sat down beside Niles and set the books where they both could see. Niles scowled at the books.  
“These are _baby _books. I'm sure I can handle something harder than _this_ ,” Niles protested. Leo sighed.  
“These are not _baby books_ , Niles. These are easier books for learning to read, for new readers of _all_ ages.” He paused and then added after Niles's silence, “The baby books have pictures. These don't have pictures.” Niles studied Leo's expression and then flipped open the top book. He paged through it quickly but gently scanning for pictures. Once satisfied that there weren't any he closed the book and looked back at Leo.  
“Okay.”  
“Are you ready to begin?” Leo asked him, as if Niles hadn't just tested the truth of his words so openly, and unashamedly, and right in front of him.  
“Sure,” said Niles so they did.__

__As time progressed Niles's reading went slowly but surely and he had to start writing. Niles's writing was going to be the death of Leo. Niles saw no reason for him to know how to write and resented being forced to learn it anyhow. As a result it was nearly impossible to make Niles take his time, and his letters were rushed and ran together more often than not. Leo had tried to explain that writing would come in handy, that he could keep a journal or write Leo notes, but Niles dismissed those ideas as 'stupid'.  
“Milord, what reason do I have to write down what he did each day when I do the same thing every day?” and “But you're right here, milord. Why would I write you a note when I could just talk to you?” Needless to say Niles was not an enthusiastic student. Learning these things did not come easily to him and he did nothing to help the process. No studying unless Leo told him to, and no review unless Leo decided there would be a test the next day, and only then because Niles was horribly afraid of displeasing Leo. Not that he let that kept his lewd comments at bay, just that it made him strive to do well in everything that Leo asked of him, which Leo supposed he appreciated._ _

__“Leo, this is getting out of hand,” Xander told him one day after watching Niles's reading lessons. Leo sighed.  
“He was putting on a show because you were there. He's usually more cooperative.”  
“Is he?”  
“Well, a little.” Xander sighed and shook his head. Leo wanted to stick up for Niles even though he was obviously out of line. “He's doing his best,” Leo told Xander with a confidence he didn't feel.  
He had no idea what Niles's best was, just that it was better than this. He had seen Niles do things which required more focus than writing a sentence. Like shoot an arrow so hard and so fast and get a bullseye even though he only had one eye, or at least Leo assumed he only had one eye. He had never actually seen under the eyepatch, which he had heard from Xander that his reatainer Argos that it didn't come off even in the bath, but he saw no reason for anyone to pretend to be missing an eye. What would there be to gain there? Niles obviously wasn't looking for special treatment, and pity disgusted him. He didn't use it as an excuse to shirk his duties or training, or even his reading lessons. Leo saw no reason that Niles would wear an eyepatch always to hide a perfectly healthy eye. It just didn't make sense. Besides, Leo trusted Niles._ _

__Xander raised an eyebrow at Leo. Leo could feel the suspicion, but he wasn't going to get Niles in trouble with Xander. He was more than capable of managing his own retainer, even if it didn't always seem that way.  
“You really need to get a hold of that miscreant and make him do what you say. My retainers, Argos and Verril, obey me perfectly. If I told them to stand on the middle of the table and waltz around on it naked they would, no questions asked.”  
“I'm sure Niles would, too. He has bo problem with nudity,” Leo insisted. Xander snorted. The entire castle was well aware that Niles had no problem with nudity. The way he talked made that quite clear. “Just because your retainers who grew up in nice homes and had proper educations behave perfectly all the time doesn't mean it's fair to expect Niles to. He does what I tell him, and he works hard, and he's loyal so who cares if he clowns around a bit during reading lessons? So what? It's hard for him and he's trying and that's all I can ask.”  
“No, that's all you _do_ ask. You _could_ tell him to focus on his work and to watch his mouth.”  
“I told him he was free to talk how he likes.”  
“That's ridiculous!” Xander exclaimed, putting his hands over his face. “ _No one_ can talk how they like, Leo! He's going to be eaten alive here!”  
“He seems to be doing just fine,” Leo answered smugly._ _

__“I give up,” said Xander exasperatedly. “Just know that this isn't going to go the way you think it is if you let him mouth off around the wrong people. Father doesn't take well to insolence.”  
“Of course, thank you,” said Leo dryly. Xander could tell that the advice was not appreciated. He began to walk away, but then stopped and called back,  
“Oh, Leo?”  
“Yes?”  
“He offered one of the maids to get her into your room so she could hide out naked in your bed and wait for you,” Xander said, smirking slightly. Leo's mouth dropped.  
“What?!”  
“He said you've been overworking yourself and you needed something to take your mind off work.”  
“Why would he do that?!” a horrified Leo demanded. He could hear Xander's smirk through his voice when he spoke.  
“I don't know, brother. I guess that's what happens when you let a street urchin run around loose in the palace.”  
“Don't call him that!”_ _

__Xander stopped what he was saying and just stared at Leo in surprise. Leo never raised his voice. Leo began again quieter this time.  
“It's not his fault. He didn't ask to be born in the slums and obviously abandoned. He asked to _die_ , Xander. That's how bad it's gotten for our people. I think you should spend more time thinking about that and less time thinking about how much Niles has to learn.” Xander kept staring at him dumbly. Then, slowly, after a long pause, he nodded.  
“I see your point, brother, and I apologize. You are right, none of this is his fault. He _will_ have to learn, but I need to look into my own heart before judging him.” And with that the crown prince of Nohr was gone.  
“Wow,” said Leo to himself. “I can't believe he listened.” Maybe Niles was good for more than just a loyal retainer. Maybe Niles was the key to saving Nohr and earning Xander's respect. But before Leo could share this new insight with Niles a commotion arose from the kitchens. And Leo knew who was to blame._ _

__Niles was running now. It seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. Not that he hadn't before, just that at Krakenburg there was more actual running and less melting into crowds because here everyone knew whose fault it was for whatever problem was plaguing the palace. His. Niles cursed when he saw Xander leisurely turning the corner and swerved to pass him without coming in arm's reach of him. Niles remembered how well that had gone for him last time, and no one could say he didn't learn from his mistakes. Some people, Leo, would say that he learned the wrong lessons, like that instead of learning where the best hiding places were when the entire staff of maids and butlers were looking for you was he should learn not to antagonize the entire staff of maids and butlers in the first place. But no one could say he didn't learn _something_. Making trouble was just more entertaining than behaving properly. He didn't care if he made a fool of himself; he couldn't give up thrills entirely.  
“Niles,” came a firm voice from behind him. For some reason or another Niles stopped dead in his tracks. _This is it. I'm through. Goodbye cruel world!_ Xander would not forgive the disturbance this time around, Niles knew that much. “Niles,” Xander repeated. “What's going on?” For a moment Niles was shocked silent. Xander hadn't grabbed him or hit him or knocked him over or even threatened him._ _

__“I, um, I stole this.” He handed Xander a strange kitchen tool. Xander's brow furrowed and he loooked at him.  
“Why?”  
“Because I'm a thief,” Niles answered easily.  
“But why did you steal _this_?” Xander asked holding up the small tool. Niles shrugged.  
“Because Fat Hannah needed it.” Fat Hannah was the head chef at Krakenburg and, though Xander didn't approve of the adjective being used as a part of her name, he had to admit if only to himself that it was accurate. Xander smiled. Niles cocked his head to one side and looked up at him, trying to puzzle this out. _Okay, I stole from the kitchens just to make Fat Hannah'a life harder and when he caught me I confessed but he's . . . not hurting me?_ Xander burst into laughter when he looked down at Niles's face. He laughed until he cried and then he laughed some more. Leo ran over and stopped beside him.  
“What happened? What's wrong with him?” Leo demanded worriedly.  
“I don't know, milord, but I don't think he's laughed in a long time.” Xander was doubled over with his hands on his knees howling with laughter. Leo and Niles both glanced at each other and then him. Leo wasn't sured Xander had ever laughed this hard. He couldn't even remember the last time Xander had _laughed_. Needless to say it was a little unsettling._ _

__After what felt like centuries for Leo who was worried and Niles who was still afraid he was going to get in trouble Xander composed himself enough to speak. What he said was directed to Niles. “Do you even know what this _is_?” He was still smiling and Niles wasn't completely sure what was going on.  
“Um . . . no?” And then Xander was laughing again.  
“What's going on?” Leo demanded for the second time. Xander wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“I'm sorry, Leo. My behavior was not appropriate and for that I apologize. It was all just so . . .” “Funny?” Leo asked. Xander smiled again.  
“Yes, funny.” When Leo looked at Niles to try to figure out what it was that had so greatly amused his very serious older brother Niles was squirming and looking anywhere but at them. Leo looked sympathetically at his distraught retainer.  
“No one's going to hurt you.”  
“You're not? I mean, I don't care, do whatever you want. I'm not scared.” Leo sighed but Xander chuckled.  
“Return this to Fat Hannah.” He handed Niles the small silver tool. Leo's eyes went wide and he had to bite back a gasp. Xander never referred to the older woman as Fat Hannah, in fact he actually scolded anyone who did in his presence. Niles looked worriedly in the direction he had come in. “And tell her I sent you,” Xander added sympatheticly.  
“Yes, your majesty,” said Niles with a nervous bow. Then he ran off in the direction of the kitchens, clearly relieved to be out of the princes' presence._ _

__“What happened?” Leo asked for what felt like the millionth time.  
“He stole a whisk from the kitchen. He didn't even know what it was let alone what it was used for. All he knew was that Fat Hannah wanted it so he stole it and took off.”  
“I'm sorry, Xander. I've tried to make him leave that poor woman alone but it's like he actually _can't_. He just can't _not_ antagonize everyone in sight. I know that's hardly an excuse. I'm sorry. I'll keep him under better control in the future.”  
“Don't apologize, brother. I haven't laughed that hard in years. Maybe you were right, maybe it will be nice to have someone like that around. Someone who speaks his mind and does what he wants. He will cause some good laughs at the very least.” Leo looked at his older brother.  
“I'm glad you feel that way. It means a lot to me that you're giving him a chance.”  
“This doesn't mean I'm handing out an endless supply of pardons for whatever messes he gets himself into.”  
“Of course not.”  
“It just means I'm on his side.”  
“I'm sure he's grateful.”  
“What? Why would you think he has any idea what we're talking about?”  
“Because I would bet anything that he's on the other side of that wall listening to us.” Xander peered around the wall. Niles smiled up at him and dropped an impudent bow.  
“Your highness.” Xander turned back to Leo.  
“You know your retainer well.”_ _

__That night Niles and Leo were sitting on the floor by the hearth in Leo's room like they always did before retiring for the night. Leo was studying magic and Niles, under protest, was reading. It was some stupid book about a princess who waited a thousand years for her knight to return to her tower and save her. By some magic neither had aged during their seperation and it would remain like that until their reunion. If Niles were in one of their places he would do anything but be reunited. As long as they avoided each other they got to live forever. _What kind of idiot would throw that away?_ Leo had said it was a beautiful story so Niles didn't complain. Much. Mostly he was watching the fire and thinking up schemes to keep himself amused the next day and, as long as he turned a page every few minutes, Leo was too absorbed in his own book to realize that Niles had stopped reading over an hour ago.  
“Alright,” said Leo, “It doesn't take _anyone_ that long to turn a page. I know you can read faster than that.” Niles sighed but Leo continued. “When exactly did you stop reading and how many pages have you turned to try to fool me?”  
“A long time ago and a lot.” Leo sighed.  
“Find your real spot and put your book mark there. You can be done.”  
“My deepest gratitude, milord!” said Niles cheerfully hurrying to obey. Leo rolled his eyes but closed his own book._ _

__“Will you take me exploring one day, Niles?” Leo asked after a pause. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for at least twenty minutes.  
“Where would you like to go, milord?”  
“Windmire,” Leo answered without hesitating.  
“You don't want to see Windmire, milord,” Niles told him.  
“Yes I do,” Leo insisted.  
“It isn't a nice place,” said Niles sadly. Silence took the room. “But I owe you my life, milord. I would follow you anywhere.” Niles's voice was earnest and when their eyes met it almost hurt Leo.  
“I was thinking I'd be following you but . . .” Niles laughed,  
“Of course, milord. We'll see everything worth seeing. When do we go?” Leo smiled.  
“Soon, but first we have to go to the Northern Fortress with my siblings.”  
“The Northern Fortress?” Niles asked, looking at Leo with confusion.  
“Yes, that's where my sister, Corrin, lives. She's not allowed to leave because of her poor health but Xander, Camilla, Elise, and I try to visit her as often as possible. We're leaving to go there the day after tomorrow.”  
“How far away is it?”  
“Not horribly.”  
“How long will we be staying?”  
“About a week or so. I assume I can trust you to pack for yourself?” Niles snickered in response and Leo wouldn't have considered it an answer from anyone else but he knew that Niles was saying 'Of course. Don't be ridiculous.' So Leo said, “Very well. Pack tomorrow and be ready by dawn of the next day.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If anyone has a request for this story please feel free to let me know.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. The Stableman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles had been worried about accompanying Leo to the Northern Fortress to visit Corrin, Leo's sister who was locked away there. Niles hadn't expected it to be so difficult just to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you for all your patience and support!

Niles didn't know what time dawn was on the clock so he was up at four. He threw some stuff in a bag, slung it over his shoulder and raced outside to the stables. Leo had told him to prepare the horses. Leo was riding number four and he was riding number seven. The other retainers would take care of themselves and their lieges. It was cold and dark outside, and Niles shivered in the chill morning air. He wasn't even entirely convinced it _was_ morning. No one else was there. So he set his bag down and stole silently into the stables. He walked around soundlessly looking at all the sleeping horses. It had been some time since he had ridden a horse, and even then he had never ridden on his own. He looked at all the beautiful horses, so peaceful in sleep. Then he walked over to number seven and reached out and touched it right imbetween the eyes with his finger. It opened its eyes and looked right back at him. It didn't make a sound. Neither did he.  
“I have a bow and arrow,” he told it, “I could kill you right now.” The horse snorted, obviously unimpressed. Suddenly Niles had the strange urge to impress the horse. “Watch this,” he told it. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and aimed. “I'm going to shoot this right in the middle of that stirrup,” he said confidently. The horse tossed its head as if saying 'Yeah, right.' “You'll see,” said Niles and put his focus back on his target.

It landed right in the center of the stirrup making a pleasant sound as it stuck into the wood. “Ha, toldjya.” The horse whinnied as if accepting defeat. “It's alright,” Niles told it. “You're not the first to underestimate me.” He walked up to the wall and pulled the arrow out with one hand. Then he brought it over to the horse to let it see how small it was and how hard it must be to aim. It sniffed the arrow curiously. Niles had always liked horses and this one was as beautiful as they came. Its fur was soft and it eyes were large and full of wonder. He ran his hand through its mane and it whinnied happily. He put a finger to his lips and shushed it to keep it from waking the other horses. “What's your name, pal?” He looked down at the sign on its stable door. He could make out the number seven but he couldn't read the name. Stupid calligraphy, Leo had only taught him regular letters. He put the arrow back in his quiver and hoisted himself on to the door to its area. He had to use both hands because it reached his chest but once he was up the horse whinnied cheerfully at him. He slid down and examined it carefully. Hooves were in good shape, healthy teeth, seemed like a pretty young horse, too. Just about three years if his guess was worth anything. Which it normally wouldn't be except that Leo had recently forced him to read a book about horse care.

“Good girl, wanna get ready for our trip?” It winnied again and licked his face happily. “Alright, pal, alright.” He climbed back over the door and dropped lightly to his feet. “Alright, girl, just gimme a minute to pick this lock.” Leo had told him to meet with Master Roger yesterday afternoon to be shown where the keys and horse equipment were stored so that he could find them this morning. But Niles had been putting slugs in the man's coffee for weeks and he had only just found out a few days ago so Niles, in a reasonable and understandable act of self-preservation, had hidden in the wine cellar instead of meeting with the head stableman. Master Roger seemed exactly like the kind of man who would flog a boy who had been putting slugs in his coffee for weeks. So now, because that was how life worked, Niles was picking a lock which he should have the key to. Which was fine, Niles was great at picking locks. After a few moments the door swung open easily. “Come on out, girl,” Niles whispered to the excited-looking horse. “Lets stretch your legs before getting you dressed. With that Niles swung onto the young horse's back. If Niles had known anything about horses or really even payed a bit more attention to Leo's book he would've known what a bad idea it was for an inexperenced rider such as himself to ride bare back without supervision. But studying wasn't Niles's specialty, doing whatever felt right at the moment and getting himself into trouble when it would be so easy not to was.

So he didn't realize that this wwasn't going to end well until the horse had taken off into a mad dash and all he could do was hold on to its mane and squeeze his legs tightly around its sides with all his might and pray to any god who would listen that things wouldn't get any worse. Then all hell broke loose.  
“Stop! C'mon, girl! Stop! Please! You're gonna get us both in trouble!” Suddenly the horse was grabbed and for a second the whole world jolted underneath Niles. “What the he-” He cut himslef short of earning further punishment when he saw who had grabbed the horse.  
“You,” said the stableman who seemed to loom above him even when Niles was on a horse. “You're the miscreant who was supposed to come to my office yesterday, aren't you?”  
“Yes, sir. I'm Niles, Lord Leo's retainer.”  
“You're the punk who's been putting slugs in my coffee!” Master Roger bellowed.  
“I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Must a been somebody else,” Niles lied innocently. Master Roger growled viciously and yanked Niles off the horse. Then he started dragging them both back to the stables.

“Ow, what was that for? Lord Leo _told me_ to get the horses ready. I was just letting this one stretch her legs.”  
“Bet he toldjya to do it before five in the mornin', too, didn't he?” Master Roger led them both into the stable and shoved the horse back into her stall.  
“He said dawn.”  
“Does this look like dawn to you, boy?” He grabbed Niles by the ear and pulled him to the door. “Still dark out. Just like on the streets where you came from. Rat.” He kicked Niles from behind knocking him over and placed his foot heavily on Niles's chest. Niles couldn't take it anymore. He set loose a string of swears and other such vulgar words from his mouth as he freed himself from the man's boot and attacked him with everything he had. He was winning, too, until Master Roger pulled out a long fat bullwhip from his belt.  
“Darn,” was all Niles said.

Niles grabbed his bag and dragged himself back up the long Krakenburg staircase. He looked at his clock. Just after five. He didn't know when dawn was but he figured he had time. He flopped down on to his bed and lay there. _Life is hard. The people here are just as bad as the people on the streets, thay just hide it better most of the time._ He sighed and put his face in the pillow. It was fine. If he got blood on it the maids would just wash it out. _Someone like that shouldn't be working with animals. That poor horse was scareder of him than I was. I'd tell someone but it would be his word against mine and ne of us is a respected palace servant and the other is a street rat. Wonder who they'd believe. I'd probably just end up getting beaten again. Stupid Roger. Stupid unfair world. Wasn't the worst beating I've ever had; but a beating's a beating. Leo keeps telling me to be respectable but it's hard to be respectable when you don't respect yourself and it's hard to respect yourself when no one else does._

There was a knock on his door. Niles sat straight up and listened. Leo opened the door and came in without waiting for a response. He knew Niles well enough now to know that Niles rarely answered the door, he readied himself to fight instead. Even though the door only led to Leo's room and Leo was the only one who ever knocked.  
“Hey,” said Leo, “What's up?”  
“Nothing, why?” Niles answered defensively. He didn't mean to be defensive with Leo, he trusted Leo, that was just how he'd always been around people. For his own protection but also theirs. _If you get too close to me you get hurt._ But he had to keep reminding himself that he didn't want to hurt Leo. And he didn't want Leo to know how much he could hurt him. “I heard you come in and kick the bed angrily,” Leo told him as if that were perfectly normal. But he looked at Niles with penetrating eyes and waited for an explanation. He didn't get one.

“Your clothes are torn and you're covered in blood,” Leo said.  
“I hadn't noticed,” Niles shot back sullenly.  
“What happened?” asked Leo.  
“I just got in a fight, milord.”  
“With who?” Leo asked.  
“Stupid Old Roger.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he attacked me.”  
“Why did he do that?” Leo pressed  
“Because he felt like it,” Niles said unhelpfully. Leo sighed.  
“What made him feel like it, Niles?” he asked putting a reassuring but firm hand on Niles's arm. So Niles ended up telling Leo the whole story from start to finish, beginning with the coffee slugs.  
“So that's that,” said Niles. “See? I told you it was no biggie, milord.” Leo put both of his hands on Niles's shoulders and gripped tightly. Niles couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.  
“ _No one_ is allowed to hurt you,” said Leo, looking right at Niles as if they were equals. It took all of Niles's self-control not to squirm out of his grasp. It also took all of his self-control not to throw his arms around Leo right then and there. All these strange, new, foreign emotions disgusted Niles. But he was starting to see what some people had to live for. He was starting to wonder if he would beg for death next time – or if he would beg for _life_.  
“Milord, you're overreacting. I really don't care,” Niles argued.  
“Then I will care for you,” Leo said. “Stay here. Make yourself presentable. I'm going to fire Roger.” And with that Leo was gone. Niles just sat and stared at the door he had exited for a few minutes. _Is this what it's like to be taken care of?_ Niles shook his head in a vain attempt to chase the confusion away. _It doesn't matter. All that matters is that that dastard's finally getting what's coming to him._ But Niles couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't on his own. Leo cared about him. Niles couldn't decide how he felt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always more than welcome!  
> I am extremely grateful for all feedback!  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles arrives at the Northern Fortress with the Nohrian royal siblings and their retainers.  
> Leo orders Niles to stay away from Corrin.  
> It goes about as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I'm currently reading _Beloved Older Sister_ by chivalrousamour and it's really good!  
> Y'all should totally check it out!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The horses were standing outside the Northern Fortress, waiting patiently for the gates to be opened. Except for Fiona, Niles's horse, who was prancing about excitedly and whinnying loudly for Niles's attention. He obliged by sliding off her back and trying to make her catch bits of grass which he threw in the direction of her mouth. So far Fiona hadn't caught any but she was clearly enjoying herself.  
“Don't rile her up,” said Xander.  
“Of course not, milord,” Niles said as he teased her with a blade of grass causing her to charge at him. He lunged out of the way and grabbed on to her back only to fall laughing to the ground. Elise clapped her hands and yelled for him to do it again. Niles got up and brushed himself off and bowed playfully to her before obliging. It didn't take long for Fiona to be completely out of control.  
“Go again! Go again!” Elise called, jumping up and down atop her horse.  
“Calm down, Niles. You're overstimulating Fiona,” said Xander.  
“But, milord, what's better than overstimulation? I always have more fun when I'm overstimulated,” Niles answered agreeably.  
“We know,” said Effie irritibly. She didn't like how wound up Elise was getting. Arthur had yet to look directly at Niles. Niles winked at Effie before giving her a mock bow.  
“Whatever you say, milady,” he said, not trying to hide his amusement.  
“Come on, Niles, it'll only be a few more minutes,” said Myla, one of Camilla's retainers. Niles liked her well enough; they had played cards a few times with Xander's retainers, Argos and Verril, who even Niles thought seemed cool and grown-up.  
“Alright, alright,” said Niles, running his hand through Fiona's mane calmingly. She snorted in disapproval at the ending of the game.

Camilla turned worriedly to Xander. “Xander, what is taking Gunter so long? We rang the bell ages ago. You don't think something happened, do you?”  
“Of course not. Perhaps we just need to ring again. Elise, would you like to ring the bell?”  
“Yes!” Elise exclaimed, almost standing up on the horse. “Niles, will you piggy back ride me there? Please?” Niles glanced at Leo for instruction but Leo was absorbed in his book. No one was telling Elise he couldn't so he supposed he should.  
“Of course, milady. I am honored to do whatever you require,” he said, giving her a goofy smile and walking over. She cheered and jumped off the horse and onto his back. He was lucky he caught her; he didn't like to think about what would've happened if he hadn't. Effie gave him a warning look which said to be careful. He nodded to let her know he got the message loud and clear. As he walked toward the bell string she squeezed her arms tightly around his neck and giggled.  
“Faster!” she urged him, laughing. He went faster even though it was difficult to hold on to her while she was bouncing up and down so energetically. They reached the bell string and she lunged for it with both hands. If Niles hadn't had as fast reflexes as he did she would've launched herself onto the ground.  
“You should be careful, milady. You wouldn't want to fall,” Niles said, careful to keep his tone casual even though his heart was racing. He had never really been around small children before, and Elise was only eight. _I must be doing something wrong; this doesn't feel right. But Xander or Camilla would tell me if I was, right?_ Elise laughed and tugged joyfully on the bell string with both hands. She didn't stop until Xander intervened.  
“Alright, Elise. Good job. Let Niles take you back to your horse now,” Xander said gently but firmly. Elise dropped the bell string and pouted as Niles started walking back to her horse.  
“Aw, but Xander! I don't want to go back on Rainbow! I want to stay down here and play with Niles! Niles, wanna play tag?”  
“We should probably listen to your older brother, milady. I'd hate to get on his bad side, I bet he can be scary when he's mad,” said Niles in a carefree voice which didn't sound scared at all. Elise burst into laughter.  
“Silly Niles! Xander isn't scary! Xander's like a big teddy bear! He'll let you do whatever you want if you ask sweetly enough!” Elise told Niles helpfully.  
“I see, thank you. I will keep that in mind,” said Niles while lifting her up and placing her onto her saddle. Elise giggled again. Niles leaned calmly against Fiona for a few minutes. That was all the time it took for both horse and rider to become impatient. 

“Now!” Niles yelled. Fiona jumped high into the air and towards him. He ducked and rolled, barely in time. He could taste the adrenaline and feel the blood pounding in his skull. It felt wonderful. Niles could never live without thrill. Elise clapped her hands and cheered, calling for them to do it again.  
“Certainly not!” Camilla declared, getting down from her mount. Niles gulped. _Here we go. This oughtta be fun._  
“Aw, why not?” asked Elise disappointedly. Camilla ignored her and addressed Niles instead.  
“Why would you _do_ such a thing, sweetie? You could've been seriously injured. You need to be more careful, dear.” Camilla brushed dirt and grass off of his shirt and ran her fingers through his hair. Niles winced as she fussed over him and squeezed his eye shut tight. _Too close to my eye. Too close to my eye. Too close to –_  
“He's fine, Camilla; give him some space,” said Xander. Camilla gave Niles one final pat on the head and kissed both his cheeks before getting back on her horse. Niles bowed his head gratefully at Xander while her back was turned and Xander nodded at him.  
“Again!” called Elise, throwing her arms enthusiasticly into the air.  
“Your wish is my command, milady,” Niles agreed.  
“Get back on your horse, Niles,” said Leo without looking up from his book.  
“Yes, milord.” Niles gave Elise a _'What can you do?'_ smile before climbing back onto Fiona and scratching her behind the ear. Elise giggled and Fiona whinnied joyfully.  
“Where in the world could Gunter be?” Xander demanded impatiently after another twenty minutes or so. He disomounted from his steed and stormed over to the gate. He proceeded to pound angrily on it. “Gunter! Where are you, Gunter?”

Xander took a break from pounding on the gate and suddenly it opened slowly. A small head with white hair and red eyes poked out.  
“Xander?”  
“Corrin, what's going on? Has something happened?” Xander asked worriedly.  
“Oh no, I'm sorry. Gunter is sick in bed and Flora and Felicia are taking care of him. Jakob and I weren't expecting you until noon so we were out training,” said the small girl who was apparently Corrin, the hidden princess. Niles couldn't believe she was a year older than Leo; Leo was definitely taller.  
“That's fine, as long as you're okay,” said Xander.  
“I am, thank you for your concern. I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting. Please come in; Jakob is preparing tea.” So they did.

The sleeping arrangements were the same as at Krakenburg. Leo and Niles stayed up late playing cards on Leo's floor. Every time Niles won and every time Leo challenged him to a rematch. He knew Niles was cheating, he just didn't know how. The first few days passed without incident but Niles knew it wasn't meant to last.  
He was alone in the library when Corrin came in.  
“Milady,” he said, jumping to his feet and bowing. Leo had made it very clear that no breach in protocol was acceptable around Corrin.  
“You don't need to do that. Please sit back down. I'd like to talk to you, if that's okay,” she said.  
“Of course, milady,” said Niles, sitting uncertainly back down. She beamed at him and sat down a little to close to him on the bench.  
“Thanks. I don't get the chance to meet new people often. You're Leo's retainer?” Her eyes shone like rubies and Niles felt stared down. He shifted his gaze to her neckline. She was bound to leave him alone when she noticed that. And that was the kind of thing that could be easily denied if anyone called him on it.  
“Yes, milady.”  
“That's great! Ever since his last retainer left Leo hasn't bothered to find another.”  
“What happened to his last retainer?” Niles asked. Curiousity getting the better of him he looked up.  
“Oh nothing; he just ran off with one of the maids. Leo felt abandoned or betrayed or something. Xander and Camilla were worried he'd never find another retainer again, but I knew he just needed to find the right person,” said Corrin cheerfully.  
“It was more like me finding him.”  
“How so?” Corrin asked. Niles chuckled and smiled at her like a wolf.  
“I broke into Krakenburg,” Niles said casually.  
“Wow, that's exciting!” said Corrin. “What made him hire you?”  
“I was just too interesting a specimen for Lord Leo to let escape him.” Niles didn't feel like going into the whole _'I begged for death and then he gave me life'_ thing so he figured that was a good enough explanation for a sheltered princess.  
“That's incredible,” said Corrin, staring at him in awe. “You must be fascinating; _nothing_ catches Leo's interest aside from books.” Niles chuckled.  
“Then I suppose I should be flattered.” Corrin's smile looked strangely sincere.  
“You should,” she said. The tension in the room had suddenly escalated drastically and suddenly Corrin was all Niles could see. She was looking pretty intently at him, too.

“Jakob would kill me if he found me alone with you,” said Corrin, breathless for some reason. Niles laughed.  
“No he wouldn't. He would kill _me_.”  
“Maybe then you should go,” said Corrin quietly, not breaking eye contact. Niles didn't move a muscle.  
“Would you like me to?” he all but purred. The moments that passed before she spoke seemed stretch out to a thousand years and Niles realized he didn't want to leave.  
“No.”

Suddenly she wasn't too close at all; she wasn't close enough. And suddenly time nearly froze and ever breath taken felt like it had taken centuries. And suddenly he could feel her every breath warm and sweet against his face. Suddenly they were kissing and it tasted like forbidden fruit. Then they leaned back breathless.  
“We shouldn't have done that,” said Corrin, looking anxiously towards the door.  
“Lord Leo's going to be furious. He told me to stay away from you,” Niles confessed, also looking towards the door.  
“Why would he do that? Does he not want me to meet you?”  
“No,” said Niles. “He doesn't want _me_ to meet _you_.”  
“Why not?”  
“I have a dirty mouth and very little impulse control.”  
“Gosh, Niles, what are we gonna do?” Corrin asked. She sounded more upset than Niles thought was warranted. He laughed.  
“Come on, Lady Corrin, it's not like you're pregnant or anything. It was just a kiss; no big deal. No one needs to know.”  
“You want us to keep this a secret?” she asked in a shocked tone.  
“What do you propose doing?” he asked, raising an eye brow.  
“I-I don't know. I suppose that's all there is to do,” said Corrin resignedly.  
“That's not _all_ there is to do,” said Niles suggestively.  
“What else is there?” asked Corrin. Niles smiled at her like a cat.  
“Well, as long as we're keeping secrets we might as well kiss again.”  
“I guess that wouldn't do any harm,” said Corrin, closing her eyes and leaning forward. Niles hadn't expected her to actually go for it but he wasn't one to complain.

Niles and Corrin avoided each other almost completely for the rest of the day.  
“How was your day?” Leo asked suspiciously after Niles had closed Leo's bedroom door behind them.  
“Fine, milord. Yours?” Niles shifted the conversation off of himself before Leo could ask him a question he couldn't ignore.  
“Pleasant enough,” said Leo. “I didn't do anything particularly exciting but it's always a treat to visit Corrin. What do you think of her?” Niles was starting to wonder how much Leo really knew. But he wouldn't bring anything up that Leo didn't.  
“She's nice,” said Niles. Leo waited for him to say more but Niles decided it was smarter not to and instead walked over to the window and looked out into the blackness.  
“That's all you have to say about her? I've never heard you say so little about anyone,” said Leo. _He knows. He must know. He's acting like he knows. Calm down, you could be wrong. He could have no idea. Just stay cool. Don't you bring it up; you don't have to talk about it unless he does._  
“Yes, milord. I only just met her,” Niles said not suspiciously at all.  
“Fair enough,” said Leo. “Just know that if anything happened and I knew about it I couldn't say.”  
“You couldn't? Why not, milord?” asked Niles, his surprise a little to obvious.  
“Because if anyone knew that I knew I would have to tell Xander and Camilla, and I prefer to handle my own affairs. If you did anything, and if I knew about it, I would just make sure you knew that I knew.”  
“And then what?” Niles asked, leaning slightly closer.  
“And then, unless I thought what happened was wrong, I wouldn't do anything. I would just make sure that you knew that Xander and Camilla would not appreciate what you had done,” said Leo, giving Niles a meaningful look.  
“What if what I had done went against your direct orders?”  
“Well I wouldn't know anything about that, would I?” Leo asked, looking at Niles as if trying to communicate a wink without actually winking. Niles knew how that felt. Because he had only one eye most of his winks were debatable. “Want to play cards?” Leo asked after a pause.  
“Of course, milord. It would be my honor,” said Niles, holding back a sigh of relief.  
They stayed up a few hours too late that night, because Leo still couldn't catch Niles cheating and Niles intended to keep it that way.

Niles and Corrin didn't see each other alone for the rest of Niles's stay. Niles didn't mind; it couldn't be helped. Everything was packed and the horses were prancing eagerly about outside. Niles was walking by a bush when someone pulled him in.  
“I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go,” Corrin whispered smilingly to him. Niles wasn't entirely sure how to react to that. He wasn't normally on the receiving end of flirtations, especially not from his boss's sister who he'd been avoiding for the past week and a half (they had ended up staying almost two weeks). Niles chuckled.  
“I'm not entirely convinced you even know what that means,” he said, his lips quirking up in an amused smirk. Corrin huffed.  
“Will you come again?” she asked, taking his hands in hers and holding them close to her chest. _It's not like we have some kind of romance. We made out once; that doesn't mean anything. I've done more than that with other people and I never cared to even get their names. It was just stupid to do it with Leo's sister. But something about her makes me want to never leave._  
“If my lord allows it.”  
“How will we see each other?” she asked nervously, averting her eyes for just a moment.  
“Naked, I should hope.”  
“Niles!” she gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.  
“Apologies, milady. Please excuse my filthy mouth; I speak before thinking.” Corrin couldn't help but think that he didn't look sorry, and in fact looked very pleased with himself.  
“Of course,” she said. “But I would rather like to see you again.”  
“Then you will, however you want,” Niles said. His voice was teasing but his eyes were sincere so Corrin figured that he liked her but he didn't quite know how to like her.  
“Thank you. I'll be looking forward to it,” she said.  
“You know we can't really be anything,” he said reluctantly after a pause.  
“Of course,” said Corrin. “I'll have to marry whoever Father chooses and you'll be free to live up to that filthy reputation you seem to be so proud of.” She paused, choosing her words carefully, before she continued. “But I see no reason that we can't enjoy one another's company when our paths cross.” _Finally, a girl who thinks like I do_  
“Nothing should please me more, milady,” he said, kissing her hand with a mixture of playfulness and sincerity. Corrin thought the combination suited him well.  
“I'm glad we're on the same page,” said Corrin, smiling brightly as if they had just agreed on what game to play instead of coming to a secret arrangement. But maybe it was a game to her. The gods knew he wasn't taking this seriously. It wasn't like she could ever be his. Or like he would ever wish she could.  
“So I am nothing to you?” he asked.  
“Nothing at all; except perhaps friends,” she said.  
“I will see you soon, friend,” he said smirking. She smiled.  
“I'll be waiting.” And she would never be his anything; just a friend he kissed sometimes. It was funny to think that he almost had a secret relationship with a princess. Except that they had just agreed that their relationship wasn't a relationship. But Niles would take what he would get from the hidden princess with the red eyes. Anyone who said you could never at least taste forbidden fruit was wrong. Niles would taste it again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. Odd Man Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles needs a break from Krakenburg; Leo misinterprets his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> Thank you for all of your support; it's meant the world to me!  
> Here is chp six, just another chapter full of Niles and Leo's shenanigans.  
> It's a bit short but the next one isn't at all so I think it works out.  
> Enjoy!

They had just gotten back from the Northern Fortess a few days ago and Niles was less than enthusiastic about resuming lessons. The reading and writing had been frustrating enough but now Leo had gone and added a thousand more topics to force Niles to study. He had to learn mathematics, even though he could count and add and subtract and had gotten along his entire life without geometry and was sure he wouldn't miss it, and history, even though everyone Leo made him learn about had been dead for centuries, and geography, even though Niles had no need to travel anywhere and was sure he could figure out a map if he ever needed to, and science, even though Niles had assured Leo that he would take his word for how things worked and didn't need everything to be proved to him scientifically because he wouldn't understand it, and swordsmanship, which made _no_ sense because he was already skilled with a bow and he was terrible in close range because he only had one freakin' eye and fighting that close made him feel blind. Between Leo's lessons with various tutors and Niles's education, which Leo was overseeing, it seemed that all they did was study.

Niles sat slumped in his chair staring dejectedly at the ceiling while Leo went over the papers he had handed in.  
“Well,” said Leo, “It went better than yesterday.” Niles groaned. _This is completely stupid. This is so dumb. This is so pointless. This is so very stupid._ “Next time if you just try to focus a bit more things will go much better.”  
“But, milord, I _did_ focus! Why do I even need to learn all this stuff? This stuff is stupid! I hate learning this.” Leo sighed exasperatedly.  
“ _Sit up_ and look at this, Niles. It's not that hard.” Niles groaned but did as he was told. Leo used his best I'm-being-patient-with-Niles voice and explained it again but he explained it in the same exact way so it wasn't really that helpful. “Now try again,” said Leo. Niles tried again but his new answer was equally correct to his old answer. “Come on, you're not listening at all,” said Leo.  
“I _am_ ,” Niles whined.  
“ _That's it_ ,” said Leo, “Get out of my sight. Go away until you can do your assignments.” Niles stormed out of the library and closed the door carefully behind him because Leo hated it when he slammed things.

Leo tried to focus on his own book but couldn't. He closed sighed in annoyance and closed it firmly.  
“Everything going alright?” asked Xander, standing in the doorway.  
“Yes,” said Leo, and then after a pause, “No.” Xander entered the room and sat down beside him.  
“If you're having trouble with your studies I would be glad to assist you,” Xander said.  
“I'm not. I just can't focus.”  
“Maybe you need to take a break to clear your mind,” Xander suggested.  
“Maybe,” said Leo. He rested his head on his hands and his elbows on the table.  
“Is something troubling you?” Xander asked knowingly.  
“I had a fight with Niles,” Leo told him. Xander bit back the urge to tell him that he shouldn't be having fights with Niles, he should be giving orders and Niles should be following them. Instead he leaned down so that his head was parallel to Leo's.  
“What was it about?” he asked.  
“He wasn't doing his schoolwork right and I told him he just wasn't paying enough attention. He said he was, it was just too hard, and then I got mad and kicked him out. I told him to come back when he was ready to do his work right.” Leo sighed.  
“What do you think now looking back on your actions?” Xander asked.  
“I don't know,” said Leo. Xander gave him a minute to think. “I guess I should've been more patient with him, just because I've been reading forever doesn't mean he has. I know he hasn't. I need to stop expecting him to be perfect,” Leo said after thinking. Xander nodded.  
“Why do you think he couldn't do the work in the first place?” he asked. Leo straightened slightly as he considered Xander's words.  
“Perhaps I was putting too much pressure on him,” Leo said thoughtfully.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Xander asked.  
“I'm going to go find him and make it clear that he should learn at his own pace,” said Leo. “And I suppose I should apologize while I'm at it,” he added reluctantly.  
“Very well, I will leave you to it,” said Xander, rising and pushing his chair back in.  
“Thanks,” said Leo.  
“Anytime.”

Niles was wandering the streets of Windmire. He figured he wouldn't be taking Leo here anytime soon. Which was fine; it hadn't been his idea in the first place. It was strange being here again after all this time – he felt almost like a stranger. He could still blend into the crowds easily; but he felt like the odd man out. But he felt like that at Krakenburg, too. There he was the street rat with the eye patch Leo had taken pity on; here he wasn't half starved to death and knew how to read. Wherever he was he was the odd man out. He was too rich for the streets of Windmire and too poor for Krakenburg. He couldn't fit in here because he'd used silverware and learned how to play chess. He couldn't fit in there because because he wasn't classy and had a filthy mouth. Wherever he was he was the odd man out. He figured he would have to get used to that.

Leo ran out of the castle and into the training grounds.  
“Niles! Niles! Niles, where are you?” Leo called running through the cold stone paths. Niles was nowhere to be found. “Niles!” Leo yelled.  
“Has your retainer gone missing, baby brother?” asked a soft voice from behind him.  
“Yes, I'm going into Windmire to find him,” said Leo without turning to face her. He knew Camilla would try to talk him out of it.  
“Oh dear, all alone?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wouldn't you let your big sister come with you?”  
“I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine. I'll be less noticeable on my own.”  
“But, Leo, what if you get lost? Or hurt? No, I simply can't allow it. I can't risk my sweet baby brother like that,” Camilla said, walking closer and putting what was intended to be a supportive hand on his shoulder. Leo groaned.  
“Camilla. I am old enough to make my own decisions. This is what I have decided to do, and you will have to respect that.  
“Oh my, that's no way to treat someone who's trying to help you!”  
“Xander said I could,” Leo added quickly. That might nit be _exactly_ true, but it was true enough. And Xander _had_ approved of him finding Niles.  
“Well, I suppose if it's alright with Xander I can't object. Be safe, Leo,” Camilla said dejectedly. Leo was beyond annoyed that she would respect Xander and not him but he didn't let it show. One day he would prove that he was every bit the prince Xander was; then she would see.  
“I will. Thank you. Goodbye, Camilla.” Then he left.  
“Goodbye, baby brother,” she said. Leo couldn't wait for her to stop calling him that.

Niles was walking through the streets. Everything here was the same except for him. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name and spun around to see Leo hurrying towards him. He winced and sprinted towards Leo. Leo had no idea how bad an idea it was to attract attention to yourself in Windmire.  
“Niles! Here you are! What are you doing here? Why did you run away?” Leo's excitement and relief turned into hurt and confusion.  
“Run away? I didn't run away. I've barely been gone an hour, milord,” said Niles looking as confused as Leo did. “Did you not want me to leave Krakenburg?”  
“Well, I don't know. We'd just had a fight and then I couldn't find you and I'd thought you'd left,” Leo said, looking down at his feet.  
“I would never leave you, milord.”  
“Very good,” said Leo, awkwardly brushing away any trace of emotion from his voice. Niles smirked. At least he wasn't the only one who couldn't deal with feelings. “Let's go home.”  
“Whatever you wish, milord.”  
“And, Niles, I'm . . .”  
“Yes?”  
“I'm sorry I was hard on you. I shouldn't have expected you to get it right on your first try.”  
“That was my seventh try.”  
“That's not the point! The point is that you're still learning and I should be more helpful and less critical.”  
“You've done nothing wrong, milord. I've sworn my life to you, and you have the right to do whatever you want with it,” said Niles.  
“No! That's _not_ how this works! I might be your liege but I'm not your _master_ , and you're not some slave who I can boss around; you're my _retainer_. You're your own person; you have rights.”  
“I see,” said Niles. “Do I have the right to opt out of lessons altogether?” he asked, smiling mischeviously.  
“No. But you have the right to expect my help and patience.”  
“No offense, milord, but I liked my idea better.”  
“Are we good?” Leo asked, looking at Niles seriously.  
“Of course we are. We're always good, milord.”  
“Okay,” said Leo. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have appreciated all your kudos and comments and I will continue to do so!  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. A Kind of Strange Openness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Niles explore Windmire. Things get very real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I was thinking it would be, but I like how it turned out.  
> Enjoy!

Niles woke up to his door opening. He opened his eye just enough to peer through his eyelashes but not enough for anyone to be able to see that he was awake. A dark figure was standing by the door which was only cracked open. There was no lantern so Niles couldn't be sure but he couldn't think of anyone but Leo who would have any reason to enter his room, especially at such an hour. Unless it was Camilla . . . no, it clearly wasn't Camilla. He shouldn't allow himself to think about his lord's sister like that. Not that that had stopped him from actually _kissing_ Corrin; he was going to get himself executed yet. The dark-and-probably-Leo-figure closed the door almost silently. Niles made sure to keep his breathing steady – this was really too exciting. _Maybe it's not Leo. Maybe I'll have to fight to the death._ Niles shivered. _Maybe I won't win._  
“Niles?” Leo's voice and the hand he shook him with gently startled Niles out of his reverie. He sat up quickly, shaking slightly from the feeling of fingers on his skin. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?”  
“Is it day dreaming if it's night?” Niles blurted out after catching his breath.  
“What?” Leo asked, staring down at his retainer in confusion.  
“If I'm awake and I'm imagining things but it's night is it still day dreaming?”  
“ . . . yes?”  
“Cool, thanks.”  
“Are you feeling alright?” Leo asked.  
“Yes, why?”  
“Never mind,” said Leo after a pause.   
“Did you need something, milord, or did you just get lonely?” Niles asked leaning suggestively closer. Leo gulped. He hadn't noticed until then that Niles was shirtless. Leo wondered what else he wasn't wearing.  
“That's not appropriate,” Leo said, giving a stern look. “I don't know why you insist on saying things like that when we both know you don't mean them.” Niles opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again. He bit his lip as if thinking.  
“I don't why either, milord. I suppose its just a bad habit.” Then, after a pause, he asked, “Was there a particular reason you woke me at three in the morning, or was it just for kicks? Ooh, maybe a test to see how much sleep I can go without and still perform my duties. Don't worry, milord, I won't let you down!” Leo sighed.  
“Are you ready to stop making things up and actually listen to what I'm trying to tell you?”  
“Yes, milord,” Niles said with amused humility, at the same time respecting and poking fun at Leo. Leo couldn't help but think things had been better since Niles had showed up.  
“I though we could explore Windmire today. You said you'd take me.”  
“This early? Are you sure that's the best idea, milord?” Niles asked, clasping his hands and stretching them up above his head while stifling a yawn.  
“I believe I recall someone saying he could function quite well without sleep. I wanted to experience some of the night life as well; I almost never have a chance to leave the castle. I had all my lessons cancelled for the day and you can have off, too. It'll be an adventure,” Leo said, excitement leaking through his words. Niles sighed and resigned himself.  
“How long until we go?” he asked.  
“We leave as soon as you're up ans we've eaten breakfast.”  
“Cool,” said Niles. He stood up and pulled on a shirt from the floor. Leo sighed. There were many shirts on the floor, as well as various garments of clothing.  
“What are you doing?” Leo asked. Niles looked at him quizically.  
“Getting up?” Niles's answer came out more like a question. He mentally cursed himself for showing such weakness.  
“Don't do it with me here!” said Leo.  
“ . . . But you just told me to.”  
“No, I – never mind. Just get ready. I'll go,” Leo said, making a quick exit. Niles laughed. _I actually put on more clothes, but, whatever._

It was still dark when Leo and Niles left Krakenburg. Leo said he had permission to go; but he didn't object when Niles led him out through the secret passages. He didn't even question the fact that Niles knew where they were, because _of course_ Niles knew about the secret passages.  
“So _this_ is Windmire,” Leo said. He stared in fascination at the dirty streets and the dimly lit pubs.  
“I thought you said you'd seen Windmire before,” Niles said, smirking.  
“I have, but never without the supervision of a thousand guards,” Leo said, not moving his gaze from the view before him or the look of wonder from his eyes.  
“Technically I'm here to supervise you,” Niles said playfully. Leo scoffed.  
“You're more likely to get into trouble than I am,” said Leo. Niles chuckled.  
“Probably true.”  
“Anyway, you're not some weird guard my father stuck me with. We're friends.”  
“Yes, _friends_ ,” Niles said thoughtfully. Leo smiled at him and Niles smiled right back. There was a kind of strange openness between them which neither of them had ever felt before.  
“Also you'd outrank some random guard,” Leo said casually. He resumed staring straight ahead.  
“I would?” Niles asked, surprise coloring his words.  
“Of course you would,” said Leo, turning again to look at him. “They're just guards but you're my retainer. I told you that was a very prestigious position.” Niles hummed thoughtfully and then smirked. Leo figured he would have to rescue a lot of palace guards from Niles's cruel streak. _But, than again, maybe not. Maybe they deserve ot after all the looking down their noses at Niles they've been doing._ Leo smirked as he began walking ahead with Niles following at his heels. Maybe Leo had a cruel streak, too.

Camilla knocked loudly on Xander's door. He opened it.  
“Good afternoon, sister. How can I help you?” he asked, sparing her a smile, even though he was exhausted and still had hours of work left. He leaned on the door frame with one hand and the other hung tiredly at his side.  
“Leo's gone!” she exclaimed, grabbing his free hand and squeezing it in both of hers.  
“Yes; he's exploring Windmire with Niles. I apologize if you were not informed of this,” he said patiently. Camilla hated how a polished mask of perfect manners and polite smiles hid him from her. Between his mask, and Corrin's absence, and Leo's distance, and Elise's naivity Camilla was left feeling all alone. She flashed him an equally phony smile and gave his hand a final squeeze before dropping it.  
“What a relief! But are you sure he'll be safe?” she asked, all smiles.  
“He has Niles with him,” Xander said as a way of reassurance.  
“As loveable and delightful as Niles is I would hardly trust Leo's safety to him alone,” she said in a concerned voice. Xander wouldn't have described Niles as loveable _or_ delightful.  
“He _is_ Leo's retainer. And we both agreed to trust Leo's judgement.” Camilla still looked concerned so Xander added, “Leo will be fine. I promise. This will probably be good for him, getting some exposure to how our people really live.” Camilla frowned.  
“Are you sure Leo's ready for the real world?”

Niles led Leo silently through the market place. They had been walking for hours but Leo wasn't tired. He could feel the subdued energy of the people thronging around and pulsing through him. He felt _alive_. He wanted to see _more_ of this. He wanted to see it _all_ , and to know everything about these forboding streets.  
“Watch this,” Niles whispered into Leo's ear, nodding almost imperceptibly towards a small stand selling bread. Leo nodded excitedly and watched. He got less excited after about half an hour.  
“What are we watching for?” Leo asked. Niles chuckled.  
“You keep missing it, milord. Pay close attention,” said Niles.  
“Close attention to _what_?” Leo asked frustratedly. It took Niles a minute to answer.  
“That little girl, the one in the rags with the green hair.” Leo did. He covered his mouth with his hands to keep from gasping when he saw her snatch a loaf of bread from the stand and slip it under her shirt. She walked off casually as if nothing had happened and no one was the wiser. Well, no one except Leo and Niles and they weren't telling.  
“Why did she steal from that stall?” Leo asked after the girl was out of sight. “That bread was going bad already, it definitely wasn't worth stealing.”  
“ _Of course_ it was worth stealing! Try to think like a starving child, milord. The shopkeeper was old and half asleep. The bread wasn't great so no one would put up much of a chase to get it back. It's the perfect choice, milord. A girl after my own heart.” Leo decided not to ask Niles if he'd stolen from that booth. There were things Niles would rather not say and things Leo would rather not know. The _'after my own heart'_ implied enough. Leo smiled and followed Niles when he said he had another thing to show him.

“Here we are,” Niles announced, practically dragging Leo through a wooden door into a loud room.  
“Where are we?” Leo asked, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of alcohol as he looked around. Niles laughed.  
“Where do you think?”  
“Niles.”  
“Just one of the local taverns, milord,” Niles answered easily. Leo looked back at him suspiciously.  
“This looks more like a brothel to me.”  
“You said you wanted to see Windmire, milord.” Niles looked right into his eyes with the kind   
of sarcastic kind of sincerity which colored most of his interactions shades of ash grey, and blood red, and clear sky blue. Leo could never quite discern between truth and tale when Niles smirked at him like that. Whatever was true about Niles was lost under layers of pain and unmeant innuendo. But maybe Leo could find it.  
“I do. This is the real Windmire?” He didn't drop his gaze and held eye contact with all the pride and confidence of a prince of Nohr. Pride and confidence he never felt.  
“Yes, milord. Part of it.” Niles paused to let Leo stare him down. He laughed and continued. “There's more, and, assuming you wouldn't prefer to linger here, I can show you more.”  
“Yes; let's go. Thank you for showing me this.”  
“Of course, milord.” Niles led Leo out of the loud, cramped building and into the cold, dark streets, which even in the day were shadowy and threatening. Leo wasn't endorsing his world; but he wasn't condemning it. He was meeting it where it was. That was the moment when Niles knew that Leo was meant for greatness. And Niles would follow him anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Surrounded by Blackness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's first mission. Also Niles's first mission as Leo's retainer.  
> This should be exciting.
> 
> P.S. This is a short one but I promise the next one will definitely make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another installment of Leo being somewhat reasonable and Niles being Niles.  
> Enjoy!

They were surrounded by blackness. They left before dawn. They rode out with Xander and his retainers, Argos and Verril. It's Leo's first mission and Niles's first as his retainer. Leo's horse, Aeneus, rides behind Xander's, Persistence. Niles can't help but think it's a name better suited to a ship than a horse. Niles rides Fiona again; he wonders how much action she's seen. Fiona trots soberly along between Argos and Verril's horses. Niles can't help but feel like they're watching maliciously over him; like they're just waiting for him to screw up so they can devour him. They don't look like mean people, though Argos did help Camilla make Niles take a bath on his first day at Krakenburg, but Niles knows they are. Their mission is clear: take out the bandits' base near Cheve. _It shouldn't be hard. In and out. Easy._ Niles takes a deep breath. If everything isn't fine he needs to be prepared to sacrifice his life for Leo's. The same is expected of Argos and Verril for Xander, of course. A part of Niles wants to ask them what it was like to live with such a duty looming always over their heads. 

He knows what it's like to wake up every morning knowing that it could be your last – that you could die today. That had never bothered Niles – there are things worse than death. Death had always been a part of life. Corpses never bothered Niles; if they had he wouldn't have been able to function. A part of Niles had always yearned for – _craved_ – death. He remembers begging Leo for it on the floor in Krakenburg. He shudders. Before Leo the whole point of life was to survive. Then everything had fallen apart and he had begged to die. He would have to live with that for the rest of his life. It would hang over him like his oath to protect Leo. Like a promise that next time he would beg for _life_. Because when he had been on the floor that first night of his new life he had given his life away. It was Leo's now, to be used in Leo's service and Leo's name. He had no right to throw away what belonged to his liege. He could only die protecting Leo. That was the only way his death would mean anything. That was the only way his life would mean anything.

Niles had been nothing. A street rat. A gang member. A ghost. A thief. But then he had found Leo. Now he was _something_. With Leo's name as a his status and Leo's words the law of his days he could really _mean_ something. Leo brought fulfillment, and purpose, and meaning. Leo brought a reason to keep going every day even though it hurt. Because Leo was _everything_. Niles when he was serving Leo. Leo was his reason to live. As long as he could serve Leo he could be more than just a street rat, and just a gang member, and just a ghost, and just a thief. He could be _Leo's_ In that single moment when he was sobbing on the floor Leo had given him everything. And Niles would serve Leo as long as he could. Until he died. And if he had to die he would die serving Leo. And when he died it would be to spare Leo. He wouldn't go down in history. He would be forgotten by everyone and no one would know his name anymore. But his life would have _meant_ something. All the pain, and fear, and heartbreak he had endured during his life would have been worth it because he would have _meant_ something. All his life there would have been a purpose hanging over his head like Corrin's words when she said she'd be waiting. It was a burden; but it was also a privilege. It was _everything_.

No one said a word for the first six hours. They rode through the dark forest in almost-silence; what would've been silence broken only by the sounds of their breath and of horse shoes touching the ground again and again.  
“We're here,” said Xander. And they were, almost. Niles could see the base in the not too distant distance. The horses stopped and all eyes were on Leo. “What's your move, brother?” Xander asked. Even though Xander was there this was Leo's mission. He had to call the shots.  
“Niles, you scout ahead. Ride until the cracked oak tree and then walk the rest of the way. Don't get too close and don't be seen. Come back when you have an idea of how many people they have and have found some of the base's weak points. Understood?”  
“Yes, milord. I shall not disappoint,” Niles said, bowing his head. Fiona galloped quietly towards the base.  
“Are you sure this is a good plan?” Xander asked Leo once Niles was out of earshot. “If he gets caught  
“I am. No offense, but your retainers are both warriors. Recon is Niles's specialty.”  
“Of course it is,” said Xander amusedly.  
“Don't worry, brother. Niles won't let us down. He'll be back within the hour and then we'll be able to make a detailed attack plan with the information he brings. There's no reason to doubt my plan; it's flawless,” Leo said modestly. Xander sighed.  
“No plan is a perfect plan. But I trust your judgment, as does Father. But remember that he does no accept failure.”  
“Of course. I will not. I won't return until victory has been claimed.”  
“Don't make promises you can't keep,” Xander warned.  
“I never do,” said Leo seriously.  
“Then let's hope that Niles can deliver,” Xander said somberly.

Leo didn't have enough faith in Niles's skill, at least in Niles's opinion. _'Don't get too close', ha! I can go on in and walk around and they'll never be the wiser. I'll get Lord Leo the best information ever. Take that, world._ So Niles did just that. Just that being going inside the bandits' base and snooping around even though that was exactly what Leo had directly ordered him not to. Niles was smart like that. He wasn't back for three hours. Leo was pacing back and forth when Fiona came galloping back to the group with Niles smiling cockily on her back.  
“What took you so long?” Leo demanded as Niles hopped of Fiona's saddle.  
“Gathering the information you requested, milord, was no easy feat. But yes, I have it.”  
“Very good. I assume it would be safe to say  
“Alright, it's time to obliterate this base. Xander, take west.. Take Argo and Verril with you. I'm taking east, Niles, you're with me,” Leo said. “Are you ready?” Leo asked Niles.  
“Yes, milord. Whenever you are,” Niles said. Leo flashed Xander the signal. Xander flashed it back. Leo took a deep breath. He turned to Niles for just a moment before chaos descended.  
“Prepare for battle.”  
“It would be my pleasure, milord,” Niles said with a sadistic smile distorting his features. _Time to bring the pain._ Then all hell broke loose.

The ensuing battle was awesome. There was no accurate way to describe it. They decided to camp outside the base of the defeated bandits before traveling back to Krakenburg the next morning. Niles lay awake long after midnight watching the stars. The battle had been glorious. So beautiful and epic that Niles almost wished it could've been the battle that claimed him. Leo said that relations between Nohr and Hoshido were tenser than ever, so maybe Niles would fight in even more brilliant battles. But none would linger as long or loom so large in his mind as this fist battle. Fighting by Leo's side and slaughtering all who dared oppose his lord. Niles had participated in his fair share of brawls, but nothing so wonderful and splendid as that gorefest.  
“Niles?” Leo's voice traveled quietly through the small distance between them.  
“Yes, milord?”  
“Are you still thinking about the battle?”  
“Yes, milord. You?”  
“Yeah. It feels weird to be responsible for so many deaths,” Leo said soberly. Niles laughed.  
“Milord, it was either you or them! Death isn't such a big deal, really.”  
“Death is the end, Niles. When you die it's all over. _Forever_. No more second chances, no more grace. Just darkness and blackness for all eternity. No more you, Niles. No more anything. Just _death_.”  
“I have a feeling we aren't talking about the bandits anymore, milord,” Niles said casually, looking seriously at Leo. Leo sighed.  
“I don't want you to ever die.”  
“Don't worry, milord. I'm not planning to for awhile.”  
“You were begging me to kill you not too long ago,” Leo reminded him. Niles laughed sadly.  
“I did. But that was before you. You changed everything. I'm not going anywhere; I promise.”  
“That's good,” Leo said, fumbling awkwardly over his emotions with formality as he so often did. Niles laughed again. “You seem to find all of this rather entertaining,” Leo commented.  
“I suppose I do. Maybe I'm just happy for the first time.”  
“I'm glad,” said Leo. “I've been happier since you came around, too,” he admitted after a moment lost to companionable silence. Then they let that silence resume. It wasn't like the silence of the streets. It was warm and safe. Even when they were surrounded by blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. When The Clock Stands Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in safe places your memories can haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's chp 9!  
> This one is not _super_ long (not at all) but it's not too shabby!  
> There are some upsetting themes in this chapter but they're only in this chapter so I'm not tagging them all.  
> If you want more details read the notes at the bottom. If you aren't comfortable reading this please don't, your mental health is the most important thing.  
> If you choose to skip this chapter you will _definitely_ be able to follow the rest of the story!  
> Enjoy!

_Until then Niles hadn't known to be afraid of the city guards. Of course they wouldn't let him steal if they caught him at it; but he hadn't known they'd tie him up in a dark room and torture him. He had been young, too young. He hadn't been able to see over the food stand and he'd gotten sloppy. He'd reached one hand over and reached for one loaf of bread before someone screamed. He'd run as fast as he could but his legs had been small and he hadn't made it far. The city guards had dragged him into a dark prison room and beat him until he begged for mercy and then some. They'd left him sobbing on the ground and cursing his life. Even then he knew that he'd live in fear of the law's enforcers for the rest of his days. He'd spent days in that dark room until they finally let him go. He left with a promise to never steal again. It was a promise he never meant to keep. It was either steal or die; and Niles wasn't going to die. The day he went free was the day he made a promise to himself, a promise he meant to keep. He promised that he would do whatever it took to survive._

Niles has never been afraid of the dark – and he isn't going to start now. Until now he's never been afraid of his room at Krakenburg. It doesn't make any sense but he can't stop waiting for his clock to stop; and dreading the moment when it does. He knows he's not afraid of his clock, it still has the ink circle drawn around six from that first night. He knows that he's not in any danger, but that doesn't slow his racing heart or stop the adrenaline from pumping frantically through his veins. He had never suffered from nightmares before but now he lived in fear of them. The nightmares were his memories. He had been able to block them out when it was necessary for survival, but now that that was over they were coming back to find him. To get him, and to hurt him, and to leave him powerless at their feet. Niles hated the memories. The memories were the nightmares which always come when the clock stands still. Niles prayed to whatever god would listen that the clock would keep moving. It never did.

_A few years ago they'd sold his virginity. It hadn't been theirs to sell but the gangs of Windmire would do anything for gold. It had been fine, awful but fine. At first Niles had hated them for it and had fought them every time; but eventually he'd given up. After that he'd gotten good at it, good enough that he'd started selling himself out on his own. It was easier and less risky than raids. It was a smart move. But it always left Niles feeling dirty through and through, like as far as he dug into himself there wasn't a single clean surface. But he knew that in the end he would do what it would take to survive. Every time._

Niles cursed himself. It made no sense to get so worked up over these things now that they were over. But even in daylight he knew that these things would haunt him forever. Some people had childhoods; he'd had surviving on his own from a young age.

_The whole world was burning. The streets were on fire and there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, nowhere to escape to. Niles knew he would burn with these streets. Smoke was everywhere; he probably didn't have long until he died of smoke inhalation. If Niles had to die here he wouldn't die of something as unexciting as smoke inhalation. He was going out burning. He threw himself into the fire and felt the x feeling of the flames dancing across his skin. He screamed, embracing the pain with everything in him. The fire was beautiful, thrilling, exquisite. Niles had always dreamed of dying brilliantly, his senses pulsing with adrenaline and laced with pain. The pain was white hot, he could feel every its every flicker it as it burned its way through him, as if purifying him. He couldn't breathe; he was screaming. He had always expected to die of starvation or disease in these streets; but then thee streets had brought him fire. It was a blessing. As the fire consumed him Niles was filled with a sense of meaning for the first time. He was meant to burn. His entire life, all the pain and all the trials, had been leading up to this moment. Niles was born to burn._

There were things Niles had wished he hadn't survived. Until he had met Leo, that was. Because Leo brought meaning to all his suffering. Niles knew now that he had been born to serve Leo. Part of that included sparing him from the details of Niles's childhood. That was why Niles had decided not to tell Leo; he didn't need to know and and Niles would rather not burden him with trivial matters.

_That was the worst day. Niles had lived through many horrible days but this one topped them all. Niles had done terrible things, he was dirty in mind and body, filthy, defiled – but all he'd done that day was steal a few gold coins from a decently well-dressed man's pocket. He had stolen from poorer people before. But this man was indignant. Gods forbid anyone steal from the rich to feed the poor and starving orphan children who filled the streets of Windmire. The man had grabbed him by the wrist and beat him bloody. He'd taken Niles's own dagger and used it to tear out his eye. Niles had begged him not to, he had apologized, and swore, and fought back. But the man had taken his right eye. Niles had screamed. He'd fallen to the ground writhing in pain and clutching at his face._

Leo woke up to Niles's scream. He burst into Niles's room. The door slammed loudly against the stone wall but Niles didn't seem to notice.  
“Niles? Niles, what's wrong?” Leo called. Niles was sitting up straight in the bed, drenched in sweat. Niles was motionless. He didn't even blink. “Niles? Are you okay?” Niles didn't answer. “Niles!” Leo shook him. Niles jumped out of bed and back against the wall. He stood there staring at Leo, eye wide. “Niles?”  
“Stay back, please.” Niles was shaking violently. There was a wild look in his eye. The room was almost pitch black, lit only by the pale moonlight streaming in through the window. Leo slid cautiously off the bed and slowly lifted his hands to where Niles could see them.  
“It's me, Leo. I'm not going to hurt you,” Leo said calmly, taking a slow step forward. Niles flinched but didn't bolt, which was more than Leo had been expecting. Leo continued approaching slowly until he was within arm's reach of Niles. Niles exhaled deeply and squeezed his eye shut, as if preparing himself for a blow.

“Niles, what's wrong?” Leo asked. Niles didn't answer so Leo said, “I'm not going to hurt you.” Niles opened his eye and looked at Leo suspiciously.  
“I woke you up,” he said.  
“And what? Were you expecting me to hit you or something?” Leo asked, trying to make a joke of something outrageous to make Niles see how ridiculous that was. Niles shrugged. “You actually thought I was going to hit you?” Leo asked incredulously. Niles shrugged again.  
“I woke you up,” he repeated. “And you can hit me if you want to; you're the boss.”  
“To begin with waking me up wasn't your fault. You're obviously not okay right now. And I definitely can _not_ just _hit you_ if I feel like it. Just being in charge doesn't give me the right to treat you however I want,” Leo explained. Niles looked skeptical.  
“I swore myself to you. If you were to order me to take it I would.”  
“Then you need to get some more self-respect, Niles. You're a living being and as such you have certain undeniable rights,” Leo insisted. Niles laughed.  
“Not to argue, milord, but no right is undeniable. Nothing is so sacred that it is undefileable. The powerful can do whatever they please and the weak have to live with that. That's just how the world works, milord. And you can deny it all you like; but you know it's true.”  
“Why are you defending my right to abuse you?” Leo asked. Niles laughed bitterly.  
“Because things make more sense when I know where I stand.”  
“That's not where you stand, Niles. You stand by my side,” Leo said.  
“A bit idealistic, milord?” Niles asked, one side of his lips quirking up in a familiar smirk.  
“Yes, but we have nothing if not our ideals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upsetting themes include self-harm, rape, prostitution, body trauma, and torture. Fun stuff.  
> Though I promise this is the only chapter that goes into those things.  
> Please don't hate me for being so mean to poor Niles!
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!  
> For anyone who's interested chp 1 of _When You Hold My Hand_ is coming out tomorrow! (so exciting!)  
> It focuses on Leo, Niles, and Nina.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	10. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garon sends Xander, Camilla, Leo, and their retainers to squash the rebellion in Cheve. It's a dangerous mission but no one in their right mind would dare defy the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Chp 10 of _The Thief_ is here!  
> Enjoy!

Leo walked into the throne room projecting a cool, calm, dignified assurance he almost never felt. The only assurance he had was Niles's footsteps behind his; it had taken months but he had finally been able to get Niles to stop matching his footsteps so that he could go unheard. Leo held his head high and pretended that everything was fine. King Garon, his father, had summoned him, Xander, and Camilla to the throne room, which couldn't be good news.  
“I need you to deal with the rebellion in Cheve. To utterly demolish it,” Garon said once Xander, Camilla, Leo, and their retainers were there.  
“Yes, Father. It shall be done,” Xander said, after the ensuing silence had stretched on too long.  
“Very good. I shall be waiting for word of your victory.”  
“Of course, Father,” Leo said. “You should expect no less.”  
“We won't disappoint you, Father,” Camilla said confidently.  
“You are dismissed. Do not fail me.” The king's voice rang out like a death sentence and ran like shivers along Niles's skin. That was a voice which could kill. Niles hoped someday he had a voice like that. He had to keep himself from skipping as he followed Leo out.  
“My room. Now,” Xander said the minute the door was closed behind them. Leo bristled; Niles knew that he hated when they held the meetings in Xander's room, apparently that put Xander in a position of authority, which in Niles's opinion was already true. Leo got all worked up over the stupidest things.

The air was thick with something Niles couldn't identify. Some strange emotion he couldn't quite reach. It felt like if he said a single word it would shatter like broken glass. And Niles knew he would never be able to pick up all the pieces of these complicated people; so he barely dared to breathe. “Alright,” Xander began, breaking the silence. Niles winced and squeezed his eye closed as everything shattered around him. “We can't disobey Father.”  
“So I guess we're doing this,” Camilla said solemnly.  
“Come on, don't act like we didn't see this coming!” Leo exclaimed. “We all knew he was going send us on this mission. We heard the news about Cheve and we knew that was coming, too!”  
“Calm down, brother. None of us could have predicted the future,” Xander said.  
“But we _knew_! We can't just pretend we didn't! We _knew_ ,” Leo insisted.  
“We did,” Xander agreed. “But we only knew so much. I know you're excited for battle, Leo, that you've yearned for a chance to prove yourself to Father. But remember that this isn't a game; it's life and death we're playing with. And the smallest mistake could cost us our lives. Even victory costs lives, not ours but lives still. We need to be cautious. We need to plan out every detail and then we need to plan it out again. We need to either be able to win or prepared to die.”  
“You think I don't _know_ that? My whole _life_ has been in preparation for this moment!” Leo argued, raising his voice in indignance.  
“Of course you're ready,” Camilla agreed, placating him easily.  
“I apologize, brother. I know that you are as ready as one can be for battle. I worry due to the nature of our mission, not your capability. I have complete faith in you,” Xander assured him.  
“Thank you,” said Leo just a bit smugly and sounding just a bit like a child. Xander turned to his retainers, Argos and Verril, who stood ever behind him.  
“Go prepare the supplies we'll need for the mission,” he said.  
“Yes, milord,” said Argos.  
“It shall be done,” Verril said.  
“Take Myla with you,” said Camilla. “She can be quite useful when she chooses to.”  
“Which isn't often,” Verril said under his breath. He received a stern look from Xander but no vocal reprimand.  
“Of course, milady. It would be our pleasure to take Myla with us,” said Argos.  
“Could you take Niles, too?” Leo asked. “He's a pain when he doesn't have anything productive to do.”  
“Milord! You wound me!” Niles exclaimed. Xander rolled his eyes and Camilla chuckled.  
“We would love to. Come along, Niles,” said Argos, smiling warmly at Niles. Niles offered Leo a mocking bow before following Argos, Verril, and Myla out of the room. Argos and Verril walked in the front discussing the upcoming battle while Niles and Myla, who was about his age, trailed behind them.  
“What's your deal?” Myla asked Niles under her breath.  
“What's _your_ deal?” Niles asked right back at her.  
“I'm not the mysterious newcomer with the eye patch,” she said simply.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Fine. I'll go first. I'm Myla, Lady Camilla's retainer. I'm an archer, not a great archer but still an archer. I generally fight with a sword.”  
“Then why did you say you were an archer?” Niles asked her skeptically. When she smiled at him it was all teeth.  
“Archer sounds sexier than sword-person.”  
“Fair enough. Go on,” Niles said.  
“What, you want my backstory?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I'll trade you,” he said.  
“Who says I have any interest in your backstory?”  
“I have an eye patch,” Niles reminded her, pointing at it. “My backstory's bound to be exciting.”  
“True. Okay, you have a deal,” Myla agreed almost instantly. “My father is the earl of Tysse and my mother was the perfect lady always. There was a lot of pressure; they never let me forget for a moment what was expected of me, what I had to live up to. So I ran away. I changed my name to Myla and I worked as a mercenary for a few years before I came to Windmire. Honestly, I was disgusted. I had never seen so much poverty, and crime, and filth in my entire life. I was horrified by the way the guards, who are supposed to protect people, treated them, even children. So I applied to be a guard at Krakenburg. Better to fight the system from within it, right? Anyway, Lady Camilla saw my application and asked me to be her retainer. I told her I didn't want to work for nobility because I'd seen up close what they were really like. She told me that I would need to be as close to the source of the problem as I could if I wanted to fix things. That was when I realized that she was exactly the kind of person I wanted to pledge my loyalty to; so I did and here I am. Your turn.”  
“What was your name before?” Niles asked.  
“Not telling.”  
“Okay, fine, you can tell me later. My father abandoned my mother and she abandoned me. I have no memories of either of them. I grew up on the streets of Windmire and eventually joined a gang. Some worthless person pulled out my eye when I tried to steal from him. One night my gang decided to rob Krakenburg, brilliant, I know. They left me as the scapegoat and Lord Leo hired me on sight. The end.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! That is the shortest backstory _ever_!” Myla exclaimed in a whisper.  
“Okay, ask a question and I'll answer it,” Niles said.  
“Alright, why did Lord Leo hire you?”  
“Because I begged for death.”  
“You _what_?!”  
“I begged for death, still don't know why exactly. He knew I had no one to betray him for so he asked me to be his retainer. He said he'd give my life meaning and that was what I always wanted so I swore myself to him. I owe Lord Leo everything. I will never leave him. I would die for him in an instant.”  
“You wouldn't even think about it?” Myla asked.  
“Of course not. Leo is my universe. He gave me everything. All the pain in my life means something now because it brought me ti him. I was _born_ to serve him. It is my honor and my privilege. Don't you feel that way about Lady Camilla?”  
“ _No_! That's not _normal_ Niles! You're a person; you shouldn't just die for someone else without thinking.”  
“If I die so he can live I will die happy,” Niles told her.  
“You're _serious_? You'll die _dead_ , Niles! That will be it! Your whole life will be over! Everything you've fought for, gone! Doesn't that matter at _all_ to you?” Myla asked him, eyes flashing. Niles chose his words carefully before answering her.  
“Before Lord Leo the only thing I fought for was survival. I did whatever it took, horrible things, just to see another day. When I was on my knees before him I realized that it had all been pointless; that I had become a terrible person just to survive and I was still going to die. I begged for death and Lord Leo gave me _life_. _Meaning_. Lord Leo _is_ my life and my meaning. If he dies I die with him. And if I can die so he can live it will be worth it. Serving him . . . _fulfills_ me. It makes everything I've been through worth it. I would die a thousand deaths if it made his life just the slightest bit easier. I'm not anything without him, nor do I want to be.”  
“Seems like you feel pretty strongly about him,” Myla said after a pause.  
“I do,” Niles said certainly.  
“I wish I cared as much about anything as you care about him,” she said.  
“You do. You left a life of wealth and comfort and dedicated yourself to making life better for the less fortunate. When I was younger I didn't believe there were any nobles like that. _That's_ your Lord Leo,” Niles told her. Myla laughed.  
“That's a funny way of putting it. But, thanks.”  
“My pleasure.”  
“Can I ask you one more question?”  
“Not counting this one?” Niles asked teasingly.  
“I'm being serious,” she told him.  
“Shoot.”  
“How do you keep on living after begging for death?” she asked him quietly. Niles sighed and smiled at her.  
“I'm still figuring that out,” he said.  
“My real name's Constance.”  
“Why are you telling me that?”  
“Because I want you to know.”  
“Cool,” said Niles.

They left at dawn. Niles wondered if these people always left at dawn for missions; his gang had never left until after dark. They stopped around noon to eat lunch and review the plan. It was simple: Strike fast. It was very likely that they would all die. Some of them would almost definitely die. They had to accept that.  
“Don't you die today,” Myla whispered to Niles as Xander droned on about something boring.  
“You better not, either,” he replied in an equally subdued time.  
“I'm not planning on it,” she said with a wink. It struck Niles as strange how lighthearted they were being before knowingly risking their lives. He supposed it was better than being all grim and serious like Xander.

The battle had been brutal but Niles was shocked when he saw her hit the ground. He dropped down to her side.  
“You chose to die for Lady Camilla,” he said, asking her a question that remained unspoken.  
“Yes,” Myla said between gasps. “I realized that she's everything I've been fighting for, everything I believe in. She's love, and kindness, and mercy. Dying for her was the best thing I could do for the world.” Niles bowed his head. Myla grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly in both of hers. “Niles, I'm scared.”  
“Don't be, there's nothing scary about death. It's just the end. The end of all the suffering, and all the pressure, and all the pain.”  
“But also of all the time. I'm out of time, Niles,” she said desperately. The tears were streaming down her face now.  
“Yes, you are, but that's okay. You've done so much; you've been so brave. No one lived a better life than you did.”  
“Will you, tell my, parents, I, loved them?”  
“Yes, I promise. I will.”  
“I hope you die for Lord Leo one day,” she said, looking up at him.  
“Thank you, I would be lucky to.”  
“But not too soon. I hope you live awhile longer. You have to be patient.” She smiled up at him. “It feels so good.” A sob escaped her. “So good.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Did I do enough? Did I live a good life?”  
“Yes, don't worry. You did, the best life,” Niles said. She smiled and closed her eyes as the words left his mouth. He put his hand over her heart. It was still beating. She was still fighting. He closed his eye and leaned his forehead against hers. “Go in peace.” She did. It was time to go and die for Leo. Niles rose slowly and wiped the tears off his face. The best way to avenge Myla was to make sure her death meant something. They would win. And both Leo and Camilla would make it out alive.

The battle had raged on for hours. Niles had never been so tires, _exhausted_ , but he knew he had to keep fighting. They must have killed hundreds of rebels but they just kept coming. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Argos go down. He heard a horrified, broken scream. Verril was running to Argos, oblivious to the enemies surrounding him. He collapsed at Argos's side. Niles moved in to cover them so naturally he overheard the conversation.  
“Argos! Don't go, you can't leave me,” Verril sobbed into Argos's chest.  
“Sh, I'll be waiting for you on the other side,” Argos said, awkwardly taking both of Verril's hands in both of his. Verril looked up and his face was covered in tears. Verril almost never spoke, everyone at Krakenburg loved Argos but no one really knew Verril.  
“I love you, Argos. I love you.” Verril said. Except for Argos. Argos knew him.  
“I love you, too, Verril I'll see you soon.”  
“I'll see you soon,” Verril repeated. Argos stopped breathing. Xander ran up to them.  
“Is Argos alright?” he shouted to Verril as he ran.  
“No, milord. He's gone.”  
“You get up! We can mourn him later, right now we have to fight!” Xander yelled to be heard over the roar of the battle.  
“I'm sorry, milord, but I can not.”  
“What? Why not? Are you hurt?”  
“Yes, milord, quite seriously. So seriously, in fact, that I will almost definitely die of it,” Verril answered looking up sadly at Xander.  
“What? Where? I don't see a wound.”  
“It's my heart, milord. It's broken,” Verril said sadly.  
“What are you talking about?” Xander asked, staring at him.  
“You wouldn't undertsand, milord, your only love is Nohr. But my heart died with Argos.” Verril pulled the sword out of Argos's chest. He turned ad looked at Argos's unmoving face. He smiled sadly and closed Argos's eyes with his hand, leaving stains of Argos's blood on Argos's face. “Today O join you in paradise, my love.”  
“No!” Xander screamed, running towards them. “Verril, don't!” Verril plunged the dagger into his chest. Xander reached him only moments too late and stood above him.  
“Why?” he asked his retainer. Verril smiled and looked more peaceful then Niles had ever seen him.  
“Because I love him.”  
“You should live for him,” Xander said.  
“I can't,” Verril said simply. “He was all I had. I never had any friends before him, and then he loved me. I would have never gotten over it.”  
“I would've helped you,” Xander told him.  
“And I would have appreciated it. But this is the way it was meant to be.”  
“I hope you two can find happiness in the afterlife. You have served me well.”  
“Do I, have your, blessing?” Verril asked. He was fading fast.  
“Yes. Peace be with you.”  
“It was an honor to fight by your side and to love him. I have no regrets.” Verril looked up and smiled as if he could see Argos. Then he closed his eyes and breathed his last. Xander bowed his head before the two men who had served him loyally for years. Then he turned back to the battlefield.

Hours passed and Niles thought he was going to die of exhaustion if nothing else. It took an incredible amount of effort just to keep from collapsing, and an immeasureable amount to pull the bowstring over and over again. Everything was slow and time was heavy. Niles's head was pounding and the blood was throbbing through his body like violent street drugs. Then he saw it – and everything was moving lightning fast. The arrow was flying towards Leo faster than anything Niles had ever seen. It was headed straight for his chest and Leo didn't see it. He was looking down at Bryhindlir, preparing his next attack, the gods knew he was tired. Niles didn't think, he didn't need to, this was the moment he had been born for. He had never felt as fulfilled as he did when he flung himself in front of the arrow. He smiled as it pierced through his skin and into his chest. It was as painful as hell – he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The pain made it real, the pain made it mean somwthing, the pain was _brilliant_. Niles heard Leo call his name faintly. He closed his eyes as Leo ordered him not to. He had so many things to say that he would never say – but then again he had nothing. All he had was a sense of relief. _It's all over, it's all finally over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _That_ was a fun place to end!  
> Kudos and comments make me happier than anything!  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this hell?” Niles asked hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chp, sorry it took literally _forever_!  
> I promise it's worth the wait, though! (even if it _is_ kinda short)  
> Enjoy!

The light was blinding. At first Niles thought it must be coming from the flames of hell but then he realized he wasn't burning. It was disappointing; through his whole life of misdeeds the fires of judgement had been all Niles had to look forward to. He had always been told that sadists _deserved_ to burn. But maybe masochists didn't get to go to hell. He blinked and tried to sit up.  
“Don't move,” said a voice from above him in the blinding light.  
“Is this hell?” Niles asked hopefully.  
“What? No, of course not,” the voice told him incredulously. Niles swore and let himself fall back into the bed. “Why would this be hell?”  
“Because I'm dead and I'm also obviously a sinner,” Niles answered easily. If he weren't dead he would've sworn he was talking with Leo. Whoever it was above him sighed.  
“You're not dead, Niles. And there is no hell,” the figure told him, standing up and laying the back of his hand over Niles's forehead. Niles squirmed at the unexpected contact; he wasn't a huge fan of people touching his face. He'd actually bolted and needed to be caught by Xander the last time someone had touched his face. “Sorry,” the figure said, pulling his hand away  
“ _Of course_ there's hell; that's always been where I've been headed,” Niles argued. “Unless I'm already here?” he asked hopefully after a pause.  
“Niles, for the millionth time this isn't hell. You need to stop saying things like that.”  
“If this isn't hell than why am I being tortured?” Niles asked.  
“You're not being tortured! You're just injured; we're in the infirmary,” the voice told him exasperatedly.  
“Then why do you look like Lord Leo?” Niles pressed.  
“Because I _am_ Leo! I was worried about you!”  
“Lord Leo would've let me die in peace,” Niles claimed.  
“No I _wouldn't_! Why would you _say_ that?” the figure demanded. Niles shrugged.  
“If I was alive I'd be either super wasted or in a ton of pain.”  
“We gave you medicine for that,” the figure who it turned out really _was_  
“Ah.” Niles deflated slightly. _So this isn't hell, disappointing._  
“Is it really that horrible to be around me?” Leo asked.  
“No, milord. But, if you had really been a demon; I – I would've missed you,” Niles admitted.  
“Oh,” said Leo. “Alright then.” A long awkward pause. “So you said you're not in any pain?”  
“Unfortunately no, I feel fine. Can I get up now, milord?”  
“Camilla will be here soon and you can get up as soon as she says you can,” Leo said.  
“How's she holding up?” Niles asked.  
“She's fine. Sad about Myla, but fine.”  
“Xander?”  
“He's being rather stoic about everything, as is to be expected, but he had grown quite attached to Argos and Verril.” Leo sighed. “I thought I'd lost you, Niles.” Niles laughed awkwardly; he had let Leo in, under his walls, and now Leo was getting rather close.  
“Don't worry, milord. You can't get rid of me that easy.”  
“This isn't funny, Niles. You could've _dies_. For _me_. I don't want you to do that again,” Leo said firmly. Niles laughed again and sat up.  
“But, milord –”  
“No arguments.”  
“That's my _job_ ,” Niles reminded him. Leo sighed.  
“I know. But I'd miss you.” Niles didn't know how to respond to that.

Niles walked through the ground which was littered with bodies. He bent over to pull arrows from the dead; it didn't matter if they were his or not, their owners would never use them again whether he took them or not. Niles laughed bitterly. These arrows meant nothing to him. He should be laying here with them. He fiddled with the arrowhead tied around his neck, the one which had almost killes him. Perhaps it was a bit morbid, but wearing it served as a sign that Niles was meant to live a little longer. It would have been so easy for Death to drag him down when he was so tightly in its grips, but Niles was meant to live a little longer. It was a sign that he had served his purpose and had could still live. He had lain at Death's door and had been judged worthy to live. He had the rest of his life, however long it lasts, to serve Leo. He was _worthy_ to serve.

They had decided to stay in Cheve for a few days before heading back to Windmire and reporting to Garon. They had to be sure that the rebellion was truly over before they told him it was. They sent a messenger to Krakenburg telling him of their victory and of their plans. When they returned they would take their dead with them so that they could be buried in the proper places for people of their position. The thought of being buried made Niles glad to be alive; he couldn't imagine spending the rest of eternity in a cold stone box. Niles was familiar with death; he had grown up around it. It had surrounded him throughout his entire life. Niles had a special relationship with death. At times he had feared it, but at other times he had _craved_ it. He had _begged_ for it on his knees at Leo's feet. Death was the end, the last chapter, the darkness – but it was also what had led him to Leo. So Niles would live in the shadows, fight in the darkness, be death reincarnate if he had to, do whatever it took to survive as long as Leo needed him. Niles looked scornfully down at the sea of bodies drowning him. If their lives were the price it took to please his lord Niles would pay it gladly. Niles would play deathbringer for as long as he needed to satisfy his lord. He laughed sadistically and looked down hungrily at all the delicious expressions of pain carved forever onto their faces. _I'm going to enjoy this. And when Lord Leo no longer has need of me I will join them gladly._

Xander, Camilla, and Leo began work to make sure Cheve could never rebel again. They confiscated all the weapons and made laws to keep large groups from meeting and added strict curfews. They decided to send a new battalion of guards to enforce all the new laws. There would be plenty of room for them in all the homes which the dead had left empty. Niles stood to the side and watched the crowd carefully, watching for signs of an attack. There were none. But he could feel determination rippling through the air like waves. These people still had fight left in them; they would be dangerous as long as they lived, even without these regulations. Niles knew that Cheve would rise again. He didn't say anything. He just made sure no threats arose during the meeting, and then followed Leo out afterwards. 

Niles heard crying from down an alley.  
“Excuse me, milord,” he said, turning to go and chase it down.  
“Niles, what are you doing?” Leo asked.  
“Nothing of importance, milord. I'll meet you back with the group in just a moment.”  
“Very well. See you there,” Leo said. Niles nodded and waited until Leo was out of hearing range before racing down into the alley. “Prepare to meet your end,” he told the cause of the disturbance, a bony girl who looked about ten or eleven.  
“Why? Why would you kill me?”  
“Your tears are in defiance to my lord,” he stated simply.  
“Who are you?” the shaking girl demanded in horror from the ground. Niles laughed menacingly.  
“Me? I'm nobody, just a ghost.”  
“Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you! I'm just trying to take care of my brothers; please don't kill me, my parents died in the battle and I'm all my brother have!” the girl pleaded.  
“Because I killed your parents and decided I had to finish the job,” Niles told her, smirking.  
“Who _are_ you?” she asked again.  
“Niles, retainer to Prince Leo of Nohr. You shall die as payment for your transgressions.”  
“But I didn't do anything! I'm just a kid!” she protested. Niles laughed.  
“Really, kids are capable of terrible things – I would know.”  
“Please don't kill me!” she begged.  
“My dear, I would've spared you if you'd begged for death.”  
“What kind of _sick person_ begs for death?” the girl asked in disgust.  
“Me. That's why I got life. And I will kill you gladly for the one who gave it to me.”  
“I don't understand why you're doing this. I'm not even old enough to fight!” she said tearfully.  
“Sure you are. Anyone can fight,” Niles said. Then he tossed his bow to the side. “Fight me.”  
“What?” The girl looked at him as if he were insane and Niles laughed because he probably was.  
“Fight me. If you can escape you get to live and if you best me I won't let any of my friends hurt you either.”  
“No! I won't fight you! If I have to die I'll die with honor!” she said proudly. Niles laughed.  
“Accepting death isn't honorable, it's _deplorable_ ,” he said, picking up his bow.  
“I thought you actually _begged_ for death.”  
“Yes, and I'm _disgusting_. Any last words?” He readied and arrow and pulled the bowstring back, smiling hungrily at the terrified girl.  
“Is there no mercy?”  
“This _is_ mercy,” Niles said, releasing his bowstring and letting the arrow pierce through her heart. He strapped his bow back onto his back and knelt beside the dying girl. “Sorry, luv. Life is hell.” He ran his hand over the side of her face. Then he got up. It was time to go deal with anyone else who dared to defy his lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are more than welcome!  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going to the Northern Fortress again? Niles and friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm _so sorry_ this was so late!  
> I have a _very_ good excuse - I'm just still coming up with it!  
> Enjoy!

They had only been back at Krakenburg for a few days when Camilla decided that visiting Corrin was just what they needed. Leo thought that maybe new retainers for Xander and Camilla were what they needed, but that was just his opinion. Not that he would dare to argue with Camilla when she had her heart set on seeing Corrin. So Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise set off for Krakenburg along with their loyal retainers. Niles missed Argos, Verril, and Myla. Now it was just him, Effie, and Arthur. And Niles _hated_ Effie and Arthur.

This time Gunter was waiting for them when their horses pulled up. Elise refused to let anyone but Niles help her down and he refused to help her, because apparently he thought he was funny.  
“Niles, please just help Elise,” Xander said.  
“Make me,” Niles said, looking boldly up at Xander.  
“For the love of the gods –” Xander began, taking an angry step towards Niles, who was smirking.   
“Niles,” Leo interrupted. “Would you please help Elise down?”  
“Of course, milord,” Niles agreed without hesitation. As Xander stuttered in rage and looked back and forth between Leo and Camilla, Niles offered Elise his hand and helped her dismount.  
“Thanks, Niles!” she said, patting him on the head as he set her down. He flinched slightly but didn't comment.  
“I only did it because Lord Leo told me to,” he said sullenly. Elise laughed.  
“You're funny. I hope Leo keeps you.”  
“I should hope he's planning to,” Niles said, pretending to be offended.  
“If Xander gets too mad he might make Leo get rid of you,” Elise said seriously. Niles patted her on the head.  
“Don't worry, milady. I could take Xander in a fight if it came down to it.”  
“Excuse me?” said Xander from behind him. “I know you prefer to mouth off to anyone who's not Leo but I am in charge of you, whether you like it or not, and you _will_ respect me!” Niles stuck his tongue out at Xander. Elise gasped and put her little hands over her mouth and Camilla burst into peals of hysterical laughter.  
“That will be quite enough,” Leo said. “Let's go inside.”

Niles was watching two ravens through a window in the hall, trying to figure out whether they were trying to murder each other or mating. It was hard to tell sometimes.  
“You didn't say 'hello' to me,” said a soft, sweet voice from behind him.  
“Yes I did,” Niles said, turning around quickly to face her. He smiled. Corrin still smelled just the way she had the last time he'd been here.  
“No you didn't,” she argued. “You bowed and stayed behind Leo.”  
“That was my way of saying 'hello'.”  
“I don't like it. I almost think you didn't miss me,” Corrin said, pouting playfully. Niles smiled and took a step closer.  
“Well I _did_. _Terribly_.”  
“Terribly?” she asked, trying to make him repeat it.  
“ _Terribly_ ,” he repeated. He didn't mind humoring her. Corrin leaned forward and put her arms around his neck.  
“Is this okay?” she asked.  
“Anything you could ever do to me would be okay,” Niles answered, licking his lips.  
“Don't say things you don't mean,” she said, leaning her forehead against his cheek.  
“I never do, princess, I never do.” They both stood perfectly still, making the moment last for as long as they possibly could.  
“It took me awhile to find you,” Corrin said, opening her eyes and looking up at him.  
“My apologies, milady; that certainly wasn't my intention.”  
“I wish you wouldn't call me that,” Corrin said.   
“What would you prefer I call you?”  
“You could call me 'Corrin',” she said, suddenly shy.  
“You know I can't do that,” he told her.  
“Then you could call me 'baby'.” She was looking right at him and all at once she was everything. For a moment Niles forgot everything besides the playful, nervous, hopeful, _heavenly_ look in her eye.  
“What would your siblings say?” he asked, leaning in for a kiss and gently nipping her lower lip. As he pulled back she moved with him and kissed him back. All Niles could think about was how she tasted like cherries.  
“You said it yourself last time, they never need to know,” she said, breaking the kiss.   
“You're _awful_ ,” Niles told her. “They shouldn't let you hang out with troublemakers like me; we're a bad influence on you.”  
“Maybe I _like_ troublemakers,” Corrin told him.  
“Well then, _Corrin_ what do you want to do about it?” A pause.  
“Kiss you, for starters,” she said.  
“Go right ahead,” Niles told her, smirking suggestively. She did.

Later that afternoon Niles was walking through the grounds with Corrin on his arm. Niles didn't know much about friendship, or relationships for that matter, but he was starting to suspect that friends, even friends with benefits, didn't take walks with arms linked.  
“What's it like out there?” Corrin asked, breaking the silence so gently that it almost felt like nothing had ever been broken.  
“Out where?”  
“Out _there_ ,” Corrin clarified, gesturing grandly towards the walls keeping her in the Northern Fortress. Niles thought for a moment before answering.  
“It's not so great.”  
“Really? That's it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“That's all you have to say about _the world_?” Corrin asked indignantly.  
“Pretty much,” Niles said casually.  
“How can you just dismiss _everything_ so _easily_?” Corrin demanded.  
“I don't know, it dismissed me pretty easily, too,” Niles returned.  
“Who dismissed you?” Corrin asked.  
“It doesn't matter,” Niles said.  
“Yes it does! It matters to me!”  
“Corrin, _please_!” Niles yelled. “I'm sorry, I just can't right now, okay?”  
“Okay,” Corrin said quietly. 

It was almost one in the morning when Leo heard a knock on his door. Niles opened it.  
“Hey,” he said.  
“Hey,” said the guest.  
“Who is it?” said Leo from the floor where he and Niles had been playing cards (Niles was _still_ cheating and Leo _still_ couldn't catch him at it).  
“It's Lady Corrin,” Niles said without looking away from Corrin.  
“Hey, Leo,” said Corrin, not breaking eye contact with Niles. “Xander wanted to see you. He's in the drawing room.”  
“Oh, okay. Thank you,” said Leo. Then he left.  
“I lied,” Corrin said once Leo was gone.  
“I figured,” Niles said.  
“I couldn't sleep knowing you were angry with me.”  
“Milady shouldn't give me so much power over her.”  
“Stop being so darn formal, Niles! I thought you liked me!”  
“I do, I do. I just don't know . . . how to handle that,” he admitted.  
“We can figure it out together,” Corrin said, taking his hands in hers.  
“What about being friends?” Niles asked, forcing a smirk which came off looking more nervous than smug.  
“I don't know. All I know is that I care about you.”  
“Corrin, you _can't_ care about me.”  
“And you think I don't know that? But I do, Niles, I _do_! I care about you!”  
“You shouldn't,” Niles told her bitterly.  
“And why not?”  
“Because no one does.”  
“Leo does,” Corrin argued.  
“He's a poor judge of character,” Niles said, smiling sadly.  
“Why do you think so badly of yourself?” Corrin asked, taking a step closer, so close that her hair was brushing against his arms. Niles didn't mind.  
“Let's not and say we did,” Niles suggested.  
“Do you not trust me?” Corrin asked, sounding hurt.  
“Of course I trust you; I'd just prefer to keep you liking me.”  
“Why wouldn't I like you if I knew you?” Corrin asked. The tone of her voice was filled with such a pure sincerity that it made Niles laugh.  
“I'm not who you think I am, princess. You should stay the heck away from me – I'm nothing but trouble.”  
“If you're trouble I want it,” Corrin told him. “I want _you_.”  
“I'm sorry, Corrin. But you know you can't have me,” Niles told her sadly. _Just like I can't have you._ Corrin sighed.   
“I know. But it's nice to pretend you're mine.” Niles though how nice it would be to be hers. But he couldn't think like that, this was Leo's sister.  
“Then pretend all you want,” he told her, smirking so that she couldn't see his yearning.  
“Okay,” she said. “I will.” They kissed, sweet, and chaste, and almost innocent. They broke apart and Niles stepped back when they heard Leo's footsteps approaching.

“Corrin.”  
“Yes, Leo?”  
“Did you lie to me?”  
“Sorry.”  
“So Xander wasn't there?” Niles asked after Corrin had disappeared down the castle's dark hall.  
“Correct,” said Leo. “I'm assuming she wanted to speak with you?”  
“Yes, milord.”  
“Did she say anything which I should know about?” Leo asked, giving Niles a discerning look. Niles shifted uneasily under Leo's gaze. He felt like Leo was picking him apart, sifting through his mind and seeing everything there was to see. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.  
“No, milord.”  
“Niles, what's going on between you two?” Leo asked. Niles smiled bitterly.  
“Nothing, milord. We're just friends.” His voice came out as bitter as his smile. _What's wrong with me? Why do I care so much? She's just some girl. Some beautiful, wonderful, kind, compassionate, understanding girl who happens to be a princess who I can never have._  
“Very well,” said Leo.

They spent almost a month here this time. Niles had taken to watching Corrin train with Xander every morning from an upstairs window. She said that she'd never beat Xander; but Niles could tell she was getting close. He didn't know why but Niles found himself dreading the day Corrin finally bested Xander. Corrin was an excellent fighter, Niles had no idea why Garon was keeping her here. She was also an excellent kisser and a better person, as he had come to realize. He could tell that she still wanted to hear about his past, partly because she remembered so little of her own, but she had dropped it. She had said that he could tell her when he was ready. He didn't tell her that that would be never.  
“Camilla said you're going today,” Corrin said to Niles in place of a greeting when they met behind the storage shed by the training grounds that afternoon.  
“We are,” Niles said.  
“I'm going to miss you,” Corrin said, dropping down onto the grass beside him.  
“Don't do that,” Niles told her. “We won't be gone too long.” Corrin sighed.  
“I wish Leo would let me keep you here with me; I get so lonely. But I could never ask him. He needs you.” For the first time in his life Niles felt torn. There was the part of him that could never leave Leo's side, but now, in this moment here, there was another part of him, a part that would gladly stay with Leo's sister forever. It was the worst kind of betrayal to the one who had given him everything. It was treason of the highest order. It was the way Corrin's hand felt in his.  
“I wish I could take you with me,” Niles said instead of telling Corrin about what he was feeling.  
“I would go with you in a heartbeat,” Corrin said so earnestly that it made Niles laugh at her. “I worry about you when you're not here,” she confessed.  
“And why ever do you do that?” Niles asked playfulling, tugging gently on the ends of her long white hair.  
“I heard about the rebellion in Cheve. I heard about Argos, and Verril, and Myla,” Corrin told him. Niles winced. Their memory still stung. “I feel their absence every moment and I can see the hollow places they have left in Xander and Camilla. I can't imagine what would happen to Leo if you were to meet such a fate. And, and I don't want to lose you.”  
“Corrin.” Niles took her hands and pressed them against his chest, pulling her closer into him. “You won't lose me. I promise. But I took an oath. I swore myself to Lord Leo, I will die to protect him if that's what it comes to,” he told her solemnly.  
“But why? Can't you live for _me_? So that I don't have to live without you?”  
“You're going to have to live without me for most of your life, you know. You're going to get married to some important noble, and I'm going to serve Lord Leo until my last breath.”  
“I know. But why does it have to be like that?”  
“You know the answer to that, Corrin. Because you're you and I'm me.”  
“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Corrin asked.  
“Come on, baby, don't be stupid. You're wonderful and amazing, and I'm trash from the streets. You can argue with me all you want but you know it's true. You're destined for great things, Corrin – I can feel it.”  
“You're destined for great things, too, Niles. I love you,” Corrin said, so sincerely that Niles knew she wasn't mocking him. He laughed miserably.  
“You don't love me, Corrin. You don't know enough men to even know if you love me. I'm new and exciting, I come from outside this fortress. I'm everything you think you want but nothing that you need. You deserve someone who can take of you, and I know I can't. I could never love you the way you deserve to be loved. I love you, but my heart is too dirty for that love to be pure. I have sinned too much for my love to mean anything to anyone,” Niles told her bitterly. Corrin placed her hand gently on his cheek.  
“It means everything to me.” And in that moment _she_ meant everything to him.

“One day you're going to get out of this fortress. And you're going to see the world,” Niles told her. “And I don't want you to make me any promises except for one. Remember me. When you've found someone who makes you happy

“Why do we always have the best conversations right before you leave?” Corrin asked, smiling through her tears.  
“Because we've just passed up on thousand of opportunities to have them,” Niles reasoned.  
“Let's not do that next time.”  
“Of course not,” Niles agreed.  
“Next time I want us to get to know each other.”  
“I will tell you everything about me if you will tell me everything about you,” Niles consented. He had decided that even though she wasn't his to keep he would love Corrin for as long as he could. Corrin smiled.  
“Sounds good to me.” Niles could hear Leo calling for him in the distance. It was time to go.  
“Then until we meet again.”  
“Until then,” Corrin agreed. She accepted his hand and let him help her to her feet. She didn't need the assistance but she had grown rather fond of the feel of his hand. She would know his hands anywhere. They kissed quickly but passionately and their eyes were locked as soon as they broke away. And Niles wanted to stay.  
“You take the left path and I'll take the right,” Corrin told him. They couldn't run the risk of arriving together.  
“Whatever you say, princess,” Niles said, pulling her in for one last kiss goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. A Little Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The whole castle was talking about her. Apparently she'd tried to kill Camilla last night – and then been made her retainer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here is another chapter of _The Thief_!  
> Kinda short but not late this time!  
> Enjoy!

The whole castle was talking about her. Apparently she'd tried to kill Camilla last night – and then been made her retainer. Niles learned of it through his information network within Krakenburg, specific people he tipped generously in exchange for being the first to hear everything. He considered it part of his job to never be in the dark. Leo heard it first from Niles, when he came in Leo's bedroom that morning and said,  
“Didja hear your sister almost died last night, milord?” It had gone very well.

“What in the world are you _thinking_?” Xander demanded, staring down frustratedly at Camilla. Leo was glad that he wasn't the one that look was focused on for once. So was Niles. Camilla was standing by the door and standing slightly behind her was a thin girl dressed in all black with short blue hair. _She_ was the focus of everyone's attention.  
“Whatever do you mean, dear brother?” Camilla asked innocently. “I needed a new retainer so I hired one. What's so wrong with that?”  
“You know very well what's wrong with that,” Xander told her.   
“Oh _come on_ , Xander. Niles broke into the palace, too, and look hoe he turned out!” Xander studied Niles and Niles shrank into the floor. These royal sibling meetings never went particularly well for him. Niles had the feeling that Xander didn't think he'd turned out very well. “Niles is a _sweetheart_! Leo was right about him, all he needed was love!” Camilla declared happily.  
“That it not what I said! I said that he was trustworthy! _You_ said he needed love!” Leo reminded her. Niles snickered.  
“Are you saying you don't love me? Milord, you wound me,” Niles said, smiling wickedly as Leo's face turned red.  
“Just – just shut up, Niles,” he said uncomfortably. Niles laughed but didn't say anything else; he was going to be in enough trouble once he and Leo were in private.  
“That was different,” Xander said. “Niles was a thief. Your intruder –” Camilla cut him off.  
“Beruka.”  
“ _Beruka_ is an assassin. Let me remind you that she was sent to _kill_ you,” Xander said sternly. Camilla pouted.  
“Well Leo and Elise are on my side. Right, dears?”  
“I'm on everyone's side!” Elise chirped cheerfully. Leo rolled his eyes.  
“I don't know, Camilla. I haven't even met this assassin.”  
“Beruka,” Camilla reminded him.  
“I haven't even met _Beruka_ ,” Leo corrected himself.  
“That's why I brought her with me,” Camilla said, stepping to the side to let everyone get a better look at Beruka. “Isn't she precious?” Camilla asked, smiling and patting the girl on the head.  
“Very,” Niles agreed. Leo whacked him in the arm. “Ow!”  
“That's enough out of you,” Leo hissed.  
“What? You can't blame me for agreeing with her, milord. Your sister's _hot_!” Niles argued, just loud enough to make sure everyone heard, but quiet enough that he could pretend he hadn't intended them to.  
“I said to be quiet,” Leo repeated. “Shut your moth and keep it that way until instructed otherwise.” Niles made a very big deal of nodding and closing his lips very tightly. Leo groaned. “You're the worst.” Niles smirked and winked. Leo rolled his eyes and looked back at Beruka. Somehow it was always very clear when Niles was winking even though he only had one eye. Niles allowed himself to zone out for the rest of the argument. It reminded him a bit too much of a similar discussion which had taken place on his first night at Krakenburg.

“You hate me,” Beruka informed him emotionlessly.  
“I don't,” Niles told her. They were fencing, Leo and Camilla had decided that it would be good for their retainers to spar with a weapon both used minimally. Niles never used a sword outside of the stupid fencing lessons Leo made him take.  
“I can see it in your eye,” she said. “I just want to know why.” Niles sighed frustratedly.  
“You're like me,” he said. Beruka waited for him to elaborate. Niles lunged forward, sword dancing wildly through the air. Beruka met his blade with her own. They both smiled at the sound of bronze meeting bronze. “We both broke into the castle, and I'm assuming we both come from the streets.”  
“You assume correctly,” Beruka said flatly.  
“That's why I hate you.”  
“Because I'm like you and you can't stand yourself.” They both pushed forward, struggling for dominance because their lieges were watching. Niles would not disappoint Leo, unless this time disappointing him was the only way to be the kind of person Leo believed he could be.

“You threw the match,” Beruka said accusingly, approaching Niles on the steps to Krakenburg where he was reading a book Leo had told him to finish by that evening over two weeks ago. This was the first time he had so much as opened it.  
“No I didn't. You just won,” Niles argued.  
“You're lying,” Beruka told him. “Why did you let me win?” Niles looked at her solemnly. Beruka didn't flinch when he clapped a hand on her shoulder.  
“Because you're like me. And people like us need to stick together.”  
“How does you intentionally losing help me in any way?” Beruka asked suspiciously. Niles sighed as if he were explaining something ridiculously simple to someone who should know it already.  
“Xander knows I'm a good fencer. If you beat me he would see that you were able to protect Camilla.”  
“I thought you hated me,” Beruka called after him.. He turned back to face her.  
“I was wrong. I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. I hate what they made you be. What they made me be, too. I hate that we live in a world which takes kids and makes them murderers. I hate that we're children with hands drenched in blood. But I don't hate you.”  
“If you hate the world so much why do you serve a prince of Nohr?” Beruka asked. Niles selected his words carefully before explaining.  
“Lady Camilla's last retainer was named Myla. She died protecting Lady Camilla. She had been young, our age. She had grown up in the lap of luxury but she'd run away from home to see the world. What she saw disgusted her and she swore to making it better. I was by her side when she died. I asked her why she'd done it, why she'd picked Lady Camilla's life over hers. Myla said that it was because she had faith in Lady Camilla, that it was because she knew saving Lady Camilla was the way she could save Nohr. She died because she had faith that her sacrifice would make things better. I was nothing before I met Lord Leo. I was a thief. I had broken into Krakenburg and was on my knees begging for death when he made me his retainer. That was when my life had meaning. Everything I had ever been through suddenly _mattered_ because it had brought me to him. I serve Lord Leo because I have faith that someday he will save Nohr.”  
“You seem to care a lot about him,” Beruka observed.  
“I owe him everything. I would die for him in a heartbeat,” Niles said easily.  
“But if you die now doesn't that make all your suffering worthless because it only led you to death?” Beruka asked.  
“If serving Lord Leo is death then I will die gladly.”  
“Why?” she pressed.  
“I had nothing to live for. My gang abandoned me and I had no one. I wanted nothing more than to die, than for everything to finally be over. Lord Leo offered me a new life, _meaning_. I accepted and swore that I was his until the end of time. My life means nothing to me. I only live so that I can serve. I survived just for the sake of surviving and that meant nothing. I was just a ghost of a person. Now my life has meaning. I was born for a reason. To serve Lord Leo and hopefully to die for him one day. That way my death can mean as much as my life.”  
“How am I supposed to keep going?” Beruka asked earnestly, her cold eyes meeting his.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If there's right and wrong, good and evil, than I what I did, what I've spent my life doing, was wrong. I'm an assassin. I've killed without blinking, with no remorse. If there's meaning than how am I supposed to keep living?”  
“You _were_ an assassin,” Niles told her. “But you aren't anymore. You swore yourself to Lady Camilla. And she's not just offering you an easier life – she's offering you a chance to redeem yourself. If you serve her faithfully you can be a part of all the good she will do.  
“Until now I have never felt so guilty or so . . . broken,” Beruka confessed.  
“You should feel a little guilty and you should be a little broken.” Niles looked at her sadly. “You did terrible things. So did I. I will never get over it; I doubt you will, either. But we should feel bad, because if we don't we'll never grow. Feeling bad hurts. I know what it's like to feel the guolt gnawing at your conscience, the remorse eating you alive. But it's a good sign. A sign that you're on the right path. And I know you can become more, I did, I'm trying, anyway. This hurts a lot right now, but one day it will hurt less. One day you will be who you're meant to be and you will see that it was all worth it. I know what it's like to be you.” He offered her his hand. She took it. “It's gonna get better – I promise.”  
“Thank you,” Beruka said after a pause.  
“For what?”  
“Helping me see.” She turned   
“She's _strange_ ,” Niles said to no one but the cold hard steps leading up to Krakenburg. He returned to his book. Leo would not be pleased if he hadn't finished his assigned reading before their discussion later that evening. Niles smiled slightly to himself as he read. It was going to be nice to have Beruka around to get into trouble with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if training with bronze swords is a good idea but it's what Xander and Corrin use in Chp 1 of Fates so . . . I just kinda went with it.  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a large portion of this chapter is my slightly altered version of Niles and Arthur's support, so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is the chapter where I deal with one of my favorite and least favorite supports in all of Fates.  
> It's Niles/Arthur so if you haven't already read it you might want to do that before reading this.  
> Enjoy!

Niles was leaning on the outside of the castle wall in the training grounds waiting for Leo and Xander to finish sparring. Normally Peri would be standing there with him but her father was sick so she was visiting him. Which was fine, Niles hoped her father made a full recovery, it was just that watching Xander and Leo spar got a little boring after round six. Since then Niles had lost count of the rounds.   
“Hello, Niles! Can you spare a moment? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of conversing before,” called an annoying voice from the gate leading out of the training grounds. In stepped Arthur, one of Elise's retainers, and he walked purposefully towards Niles. _Great, just what I felt like dealing with today. Well, I guess I haven't got anything better to do. I might as well play._   
“That's correct. Which I've always found strange, since we're both stationed at the palace.” Niles didn't find it strange at all. He found this man incredibly irritating and knew exactly why this self-proclaimed hero hadn't approached him before.

Arthur became immediately nervous, which was fair, Niles had that effect on people.   
“Yes, well . . . your reputation precedes you. I suppose I never went out of my way to make your acquaintance . . .” Niles laughed wickedly.   
“Because of my past? _Ouch_. How predictable of you. The classic hero who saves everyone but the unprivileged. I suspected as much, however, which is why I never bothered to meet you, either. Nothing irritates me more than a smug little goody-goody. I'm talking about you, in case you didn't catch my drift.” Niles smirked as Arthur took a deep breath.   
“Oh dear. There's that sharp tongue you're known for. Look, I didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot like this . . .” Niles licked the fronts of his teeth and smirked up at a man he really shouldn't be picking a fight with.   
“Just another failure to add to your list I suppose.”   
“Um . . .” Arthur seemed pretty upset, Niles could tell his words had had the desired effect. “Heh. You're already speechless? How cute. It's nice to know I can still provoke so easily. How about I say something _really_ offensive? Blow those cute ears right off your head?” _You can't go wrong with a little unwanted flirting._ Niles let silence fill the air between them before snickering. It made him sound cold and unforgiving. Scary, even. He shivered in pleasure at his own cruelty and this weak man's response. He could play him like Lord Leo could play the piano.

“This is . . . unpleasant. I would like to end this conversation now,” Arthur said, turning quickly to go. Niles grinned devilishly at him and answered in his smoothest and most threatening tone.   
“Very well. I'll let you off the hook this once. But don't expect mercy if you wish to speak to me again!” Arthur was gone fast after that.

The next day Arthur approached Niles on Krakenburg's front steps where he was trying to read a history assignment Leo had told him to finish by that aftenoon. He was only halfway through it.  
“I'm probably going to regret this,” Arthur began. “But . . . I have to ask you something, Niles.”  
“Ooh. How brave of you to walk into the lion's den alone. What's up?” Niles asked mockingly, snapping his book closed with one hand, and looking up.  
“I've heard that a large number of thieves in the area are coordinating a heist. Tell me straight – are you in on the plan?” Arthur demanded with as much authority as he could muster. Niles laughed before realization hit him.  
“Wait, you're serious. Even if I were in on this plan, why the devil would I tell you?” he snarled.  
“Because . . . justice? Look, I know you were associated with some of these thieves in the past,” Arthur said, as if that meant anything.  
“So what? That doesn't make me guilty.”  
“Well, not necessarily, I suppose . . .” Arthur trailed off  
“You've given me an idea. Perhaps I will join up with this band of merry thieves,” Niles said frustradedly.  
“Oh come on! You can't be serious!”  
“Maybe I am! What are you going to do about it?” Niles challenged him.  
“This is suspicious,” Arthur observed.  
“Wait. You're actually _actually_ serious.”  
“Well, joking about a crime is a well-known defense technique. Because, if you joke about it, surely you wouldn't actually _do_ it, right? Oh ho! Thought you could outthink Arthur, did you, evildoer?” Arthur laughed triumphantly.  
“Your logic is breathtakingly stupid.”  
“Is it? Darn. I did just kind of make that up.”  
“Yep. It was obvious.”  
“Well, you can make fun of me all you want. But if you're hiding something, you better tell me now!” Arthur declared, as if Niles had any reason to tell him anything.  
“See you later, Arthur,” Niles said, picking up his book and leaving.  
“Blast! I have stop him!”

It was almost midnight when Niles went to practice at the archery range. Nightmares had been keeping him up. Leo had told him to wake him if he was having nightmares, but Niles couldn't do that. It was his job to take care of Leo, not the other way around. He heard something; he knew he did. Niles spun around and pulled out his bow, aiming it towards the shadowy corner where the sound had come from. Suddenly strong arms grabbed him from behind, knocking his bow out of his grasp. Niles immediately pulled up his legs, hoping that suddenly forcing his attacker to support his weight would throw off his balance. (Niles could tell it was a he by the feeling of the upper body is back was pressed against.) It was useless. This man was strong enough to hold him easily.  
“Let go of me, dastard!” Niles yelled, kicking, and squirming, and struggling with all his might. “Gods, what did I ever do to you?”  
“Please stop shouting,” said his attacker's familiar voice. “I really don't want to gag you, but I will if I have to.”  
“Arthur?” Niles hissed. “What are you doing? Put me down!”  
“I'm sorry, Niles, I really am. But justice must prevail!” Arthur declared.  
“This isn't _justice_ ,” Niles argued. “I didn't do anything!”  
“But you will if I don't stop you.”  
“No I won't!” Niles protested.  
“I'll let you go as soon as I can,” Arthur assured him. “I just need to stop the other thieves first.”  
“I'm not a thief!” Niles yelled.  
“Keep your voice down,” Arthur instructed him. He was dragging him somewhere but Niles had no idea where. Definitely not towards the dungeons which had been what he'd been expecting.  
“Where are you taking me?” Niles demanded in a quieter voice. Gags were unpleasant.  
“I can't tell you until we're there.”  
“Lord Leo will notice I'm gone soon. He'll send someone to find me. You'll see!” There was no answer.

After what felt like hours but could only really have been ten minutes at most Arthur dragged Niles through a doorway.  
“Wait, this is Lady Elise's room! Where is she?” Niles asked, looking around the room.   
“Having a sleepover with Lady Camilla,” Arthur answered.  
“Where's Effie?”   
“Protecting her,” Arthur said. He dragged Niles through another doorway into what had to be either his room or Effie's. Niles assumed it was Arthur's room.  
“Stay here,” Arthur ordered him, dropping Niles onto the bed.  
“Make me,” Niles said, considering and then thinking better of making a joke about how if Arthur wanted to get him to bed so badly all he needed to do was ask. Leo had taught Niles that there were times and places.  
“I intend to,” Arthur said. “I'm locking you in. There's nothing in here you can use to escape.” Niles had to fight to keep himself from smiling. _He's not even tying me up? This will be a piece of cake!_ “Don't worry, it will only be a few hours.” With that Arthur left. Niles heard the lock click and latch behind him. A sound Niles knew too well. He smirked. He let four minutes tick by on Arthur's clock before getting up from Arthur's bed. He prayed to any god that would listen that it smelled as much like sweat as he did. It would serve Arthur right for interrupting his training. Niles pulled off his belt and used the buckle to pick the lock in less than a minute. _That's what you get when you underestimate a thief._ Niles started running towards the training grounds. _Step one: get my bow. Step two: kick hiney._

There was a knock on Leo's door.   
“Lord Leo isn't here right now. Come again later,” Niles called through the door.  
“Niles, I've come to apologize,” Arthur said from on the other side of the door.  
“Oh?” Niles opened the door.  
“You were right, I was wrong. I'm sorry.”  
“What made you come to that conclusion?” Niles asked, stepping aside so that Arthur could come in. Arthur did.  
“You helped me stop the thieves. Even though I locked you up.  
“Yes, well. Would this be an appropriate time to say 'I told you so'?”  
“Yes, I believe it would.”  
“I told you so.”  
“Anyway, I apologize for being prejudiced against you based on your past.”  
“What do you know about my past?” Niles asked.  
“Well, to be honest, next to nothing. Only that you used to be a thief,” Arthur admitted.  
“Let me tell you a story. I've never met my own parents. My father left before I was born, and my mother abandoned me soon after. Eventually gang of thieves took me in but until then I was on my own. I grew up on the streets doing whatever it took to survive. Even after I joined the gang I was the only one who was looking out for me. One day, we boldly decided to rob Krakenburg. They abandoned me, left me to die in hopes that I would be enough of a distraction to make sure they weren't followed.”  
“That's terrible!” Arthur exclaimed. “How are you still alive?”  
“Lord Leo arrived. I begged him to kill me, actually, but he refused. He offered me a new life, a meaningful life. That's when I swore my mind and body to him. When Lord Leo spared my life, I was reborn.”  
“Thank you for sharing that, Niles,” Arthur said. “It makes me see you in a new light. I should have relied on Lord Leo's judgment and trusted you from the start,” Arthur concluded.  
“Mm hm,” Niles agreed smugly.  
“Now then! I'm off to tell everyone about what a great guy you are!”  
“Um, that's not really necessary.”  
“ _Of course_ it is! It's not fair thar you have a bad reputation!”  
“But I like my reputation!” Niles protested.  
“People need to know the truth about you! Justice must prevail! I will shout it from the rooftops. 'Niles is A-OK in my book'! Ha ha! This is going to be great!” Arthur declared.  
“Can we go back to being enemies?” Niles asked in vain as Arthur hurried off to ruin his reputation. Leo came up and stood beside him.  
“So,” Leo began. “I see you've made a friend.” Niles scoffed.  
“Gods, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!  
> Also feel free to leave your opinions on the Niles/Arthur support!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
